<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Witch House by TheEmeraldGirl23</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25882129">The Witch House</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheEmeraldGirl23/pseuds/TheEmeraldGirl23'>TheEmeraldGirl23</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Little Witch Academia, The Owl House (Cartoon)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Crack, Crossover, F/F, Fluff, Here's the crossover you all wanted, I Don't Even Know, I love both these shows so much, Inspired By Tumblr, Isekai, Magic, POV Third Person Omniscient, Slight Canon Divergence, Why Did I Write This?, Witches, Wordcount: Over 10.000, here I am writing yet another lwa fic even though I already have a six book series I'm working on, they're literally the same ship, writing a crossover because I wanted to</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 10:00:37</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>17,936</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25882129</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheEmeraldGirl23/pseuds/TheEmeraldGirl23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>What if the students of Luna Nova end up at Hexside? Will Akko make friends with Luz and Diana with Amity? What about Gus, Willow, Edric, Emira, Boscha, Lotte, Sucy, Hannah, Barbara, Amanda, Constanze, and Jasminka? And don’t forget about Professor Ursula and Eda. How will they react to seeing other witches from a world outside their own? </p><p>Or The Owl House and Little Witch Academia crossover we all wanted to see.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Amity Blight/Luz Noceda, Boscha/Willow Park, Diana Cavendish/Atsuko "Akko" Kagari, Hannah England/Amanda O'Neill</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>38</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>235</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. This Is Not Luna Nova</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Totally got this idea from these pics I found from Tumblr. All credit goes to the original artists. </p><p>https://candybaggins.tumblr.com/post/626205812696694784/be-gay-do-witchcraft<br/>Diakko in that one scene in The Owl House from episode 16 Enchanting Grom Fright.</p><p>https://r59k6.tumblr.com/post/625939854699773952/thotticus-slayer-why-yes-i-did-watch-the-grom<br/>Lumity in that one scene in Little Witch Academia from episode 25 Changing At The Edge of The World. </p><p>https://pastatiger.tumblr.com/post/625624733294149632/wow-i-cant-believe-diakko-and-lumity-are-the<br/>This is just cute crossover art between the two ships.</p><p>Disclaimer: I do not own either The Owl House or Little Witch Academia. The Owl House belongs to Disney, Dana Terrace, and their respective teams, and Little Witch Academia belongs to Studio Trigger, Yoh Yoshinari, and their respective teams, I'm just using the characters, the world of The Owl House, and some events, I'm not getting any monetary gain from this and all the fanfictions I write are for fun anyway. </p><p>I have no idea why I did this, just thought it would be cool I guess. Still working on The "Glow" Series, don't worry.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Akko woke up in an empty room, it was dark and looked nothing like her dorm. She felt around for a light, but couldn’t find one. She walked over to feel around the walls to find a window and she did, it was covered by a curtain, she opened it, revealing a dark blue sky with orange clouds. </p><p>“Where the hell am I?” Akko asked herself, looking outside the window at the unfamiliar scenery. </p><p>Suddenly, she heard footsteps from the corridor, she felt her breath catch. </p><p>“Luz? Is that you?” an unfamiliar voice asked, groggily.  </p><p>“Who’s Luz? There’s no one named Luz at Luna Nova,” Akko said in a low voice as to not draw attention from the unfamiliar person, confused. </p><p>“I guess not,” the unfamiliar voice said, scratching her back as she walked into the kitchen. </p><p>She poured herself a cup of coffee and Akko stepped cautiously out of the room, tiptoeing out of the house to avoid suspicion from the silver and white-haired lady. When she shut the door, however, she was surprised by an owl head right smack dab in the middle of it. </p><p>“Hoot! Hoot! Who are you?” the door asked. </p><p>“Huh? You’re not just a decoration?” Akko asked. </p><p>“Hoot! What disrespect, I’m just as real as you, Luz, or Eda, Hoot!” the door said.  </p><p>“What kind of place is this?” Akko asked. </p><p>“This is the Boiling Isles, Hoot!” the door said. </p><p>“And you are?” Akko asked. </p><p>“Hoot! I should ask <em>you </em>that question, I’m Hooty, Hoot!” he said. </p><p>“My name is Atsuko Kagari, call me Akko,” she said. </p><p>“Why do you have a training wand?” Hooty asked. </p><p>Akko felt at her side and grabbed a hold of her wand. She was still wearing her uniform. </p><p>“A training wand? This is a real wand,” Akko said. </p><p>Suddenly, a girl pushed open the door, jarring Hooty. She looked like she was a couple of years younger than Akko, but she was taller than her. </p><p>“Oh crap, I’m late!” she said, slinging her backpack on, running out the door, not even bothering to acknowledge the confused girl beside her as she ran through the forest to get to school. </p><p>“No good morning Hooty, or good to see you Hooty? I’m literally the house, can’t people give me more respect around here? Hoot!” he said. </p><p>“I’m sorry, Hooty,” Akko apologized. </p><p>“It’s okay, Akko, at least <em>some </em>people respect me,” Hooty said. </p><p>“So where’s Luna Nova? Can you point me in the right direction?” Akko asked. </p><p>“Luna Nova? What’s Luna Nova?” Hooty asked. </p><p>“It’s a school,” Akko said. </p><p>“Oh, school, I know, Hoot!” Hooty said. </p><p>“Great! Can you point me there?” Akko asked. </p><p>Hooty extended his neck and pointed it in the direction of the school. Akko thanked him and ran towards the school, waving back to him as he did. She reached the school, but it looked nothing like Luna Nova. </p><p>“Hexside School?” Akko asked as she read from the sign. </p><p>“Yep! This is Hexside School for Witchcraft and Demonics,” a student wearing a gray dress shirt with a black half cloak and yellow sleeves and pants said. </p><p>“So not Luna Nova got it,” Akko said, pointing finger guns. </p><p>She observed the students walking in, all wearing different sleeves and pants, but all the same shirt and half cloak. She wondered why that is, is it like the ribbons she wore around her waist and witch hat, signifying different teams? </p><p><em> “That couldn’t be it though, more than three students have the same color,” </em>Akko thought. </p><p>“Luz! There you are!” an unknown voice said, slamming her hand into Akko’s back, pushing her forward, jolting her from her thoughts. </p><p>Akko turned around, crossing her arms, very unimpressed, to see a girl wearing the same shirt and half cloak but with green sleeves and pants. </p><p>She also wore glasses and had black hair, but something else stood out to her though, her ears. Now that she thought about it, all the students had oddly shaped ears. </p><p>“Oh my gosh, I’m so sorry! You’re not Luz,” the girl said. </p><p>“No, I’m not,” Akko said. </p><p>“Thought so, the uniform is not multicolored like her’s, are you in the bard track?” the girl asked. </p><p>“Bard track? No, I’m on the red team,” Akko said. </p><p>A shorter dark-skinned guy walked up to them, he had cyan sleeves and pants. </p><p>“Willow? Who’s this?” he asked. </p><p>“I don’t know, she claims she’s on the red team,” The girl, apparently named Willow responded. </p><p>“I’m definitely <em>not </em>at Luna Nova,” Akko pointed out. </p><p>“Wait, are you a human? I thought Luz was the only one,” the guy said, pointing to her ears. </p><p>Akko instinctively covered her ears. </p><p>“Oh my gosh, Luz did the same thing when we first met,” the guy said. </p><p>“I’m a witch!” Akko said adamantly. </p><p>“I can see that, your training wand is right there,” Willow said, pointing to it. </p><p>“Why does everyone keep saying this is a training wand? It’s real!” Akko exclaimed. </p><p>“We normally do magic with our hands, we only need wands when we have trouble learning a new spell,” Willow said. </p><p>“You can do magic with your hands?” Akko asked, surprised, and astonished.</p><p>“You can’t?” Willow asked. </p><p>“No, I don’t think even Diana could do that and she’s the top student,” Akko said. </p><p>“Who’s that? And more so, who are you?” Willow asked. </p><p>“I’m Atsuko Kagari, you can call me Akko,” she said. </p><p>“I’m Willow, but I guess you already heard that,” she said. </p><p>“And I’m Augustus, call me Gus,” he said. </p><p>“Can anyone <em> please </em>tell me how to get to Luna Nova?” Akko begged. </p><p>“I’m sorry, I’m afraid I don’t know of any places named Luna Nova,” Willow said. </p><p>“So I’m not in England? I thought the Boiling Isles was just some other remote part of England, I have no idea how I got here though,” Akko said. </p><p>“England? Is that a place on Earth? Never heard of it, have you, Gus? You know more about this stuff than I do,” Willow said. </p><p>“Yes, I have, they talk in an accent like this,” Gus said, attempting to say ‘this’ in an English accent. </p><p>“Why don’t you talk like that, Akko?” Willow asked. </p><p>“Oh, I’m actually not English, I’m Japanese,” Akko said. </p><p>“Humans are so cool!” Gus exclaimed, writing down something in his notebook. </p><p>“So wait, The Boiling Isles is a whole other world?” Akko asked. </p><p>“Yep! The Boiling Isles is a very different place to wherever you come from,” Gus said. </p><p>“So who’s this Luz person I keep hearing about?” Akko asked. </p><p>“She actually kind of looks like you, just with shorter hair, a darker complexion, different colored eyes, and is a few inches taller,” Willow said. </p><p>“I think I saw her,” Akko said. </p><p>“What? When?” Willow asked. </p><p>“I was talking with this weird owl head on a door and she ran out of the house,” Akko said. </p><p>“That must be Hooty, you were at The Owl House,” Willow said. </p><p>“The Owl House? Cool name,” Akko chimed. </p><p>“Yeah, Luz lives there with Eda The Owl Lady,” Willow said. </p><p>“That must’ve been the lady I saw as I left the house,” Akko said. </p><p>“Probably. So is your uniform from that Luna Nova place?” Willow asked. </p><p>“Yes, it’s my uniform, that’s why I said I’m on the red team, my teammates are Lotte Jansson and Sucy Manbavaran,” Akko said. </p><p>“Oh, that makes sense,” Willow said. </p><p>“Your school has teams? Ours has tracks,” Gus said. </p><p>“Is that what those different colors represent?” Akko asked. </p><p>“Yeah, that’s why I asked if you were in the bard track, the color for it is red,” Willow said. </p><p>“I’m in the illusion track and Willow is in the plant track, she used to be in the abomination track though,” Gus said. </p><p>“How many are there?” Akko asked. </p><p>“There is nine,” Gus said. </p><p>“Oh, cool,” Akko said. </p><p>“Do you want to see the school? No use standing out here,” Willow said. </p><p>“Sure, why not,” Akko said. </p><p>So they all walked inside. </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Show Me Around</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Italics represent thoughts, how I write in third-person is I put the thoughts in italics and blank character thought in normal font. If you've read The "Glow" Series you know what I'm talking about, and spells are bolded, just like in The "Glow" Series.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Akko was mesmerized by the sights she saw as she entered Hexside, students with purple sludge-like creatures, which Willow told her were abominations, the different creatures flying around, the lockers with weird fang mouths on them, it all captivated Akko, almost as much as entering Luna Nova for the first time or the first time she saw Diana. She would’ve loved to tell her friends about this place, she had her phone given to her by Croix, the former Modern Magic teacher, but it got no service in The Boiling Isles, even if it was powered by magic. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Magic works differently here compared to Luna Nova,” </span>
  </em>
  <span>Akko thought, tapping her chin. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So which track do you want to see first?” Gus asked. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I think the abomination track would be cool to see,” Akko said. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’ll get to see </span>
  <em>
    <span>our </span>
  </em>
  <span>top student then,” Willow said. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Who?” Akko asked. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Amity Blight,” Willow said. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Are the Blight’s like the Cavendish’s of this world?” Akko asked. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“If you mean that they’re a powerful and influential witch family, then yes, I don’t know who the Cavendish’s are though,” Willow said. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You just answered my question and yours, if you were wondering who they are,” Akko said. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, okay,” Willow said. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You might meet Luz too, she has abomination class right now,” Gus said. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You should’ve told me that earlier, what are we waiting for?” Akko asked as she ran ahead. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Gus and Willow smiled with endearment as the action reminded them of Luz. They followed her and guided her to the abomination classroom. Luz and Amity were working on something together and it was faint, but Akko could’ve sworn she saw a blush dawn both of their cheeks. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Do they like each other?” Akko whispered, referring to Luz and Amity. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I mean they are really good friends,” Willow whispered back. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No, I mean, do they </span>
  <em>
    <span>like </span>
  </em>
  <span>each other?” Akko asked in the same soft whisper. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I don’t know, I mean, we could ask,” Willow said to Akko. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey, Luz! Do you-” Willow started to yell out but got stopped by Akko covering her mouth. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Luz turned around to face them. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, hey, Willow, Gus, and I don’t think I’ve seen you around before,” Luz said, referring to Akko. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m Atsuko Kagari, call me Akko,” she said. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Wait, Oh my gosh! Akko from Little Witch Academia? I love that show! You’re real? How did you even get here? Sorry, I’m Luz Noceda, nice to meet you,” she said, extending a hand out for Akko to shake. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Akko took it and shook her hand. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Nice to meet you too,” Akko said, confused. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m sorry, again, I’m just a huge fan of the show, who’d you end up with?” Luz asked. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What do you mean?” Akko asked. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Like are you with somebody?” Luz asked. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Not right now, no and what’s Little Witch Academia? I’m in a show? Why haven’t I seen it?” Akko asked. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh bummer, I always thought you’d end up with Diana,” Luz said. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Akko blushed at the comment. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Um, I’m sorry?” Akko apologized but in a confused tone. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s all good, maybe we’ll get a second season in the future,” Luz said. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So is that Amity?” Akko asked, pointing to the green-haired girl next to Luz. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Amity turned around at the mention of her name. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, co. of Luz, and who are you?” Amity asked. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m getting tired of saying my full name, just call me Akko,” she said. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Another human on The Boiling Isles? ” Amity asked quizzically. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m a witch just like you,” Akko said. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh yeah? Prove it,” Amity said. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Akko took out her wand. </span>
</p><p>
  <b>“Metamorphie Faciesse,” </b>
  <span>Akko cast. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She turned herself into a mouse. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Classic,” Luz said. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Akko turned herself back and Amity looked at her with her jaw dropped in disbelief. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Metamorphosis magic? It makes sense that you’re using a training wand, that’s pretty advanced stuff,” Amity said. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Huh? Why does everyone keep saying that it’s a training wand? It’s real, and where I come from metamorphosis magic is one of the more simple things,” Akko said. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’ve never seen it in person before,” Amity admitted. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, I’ve never seen </span>
  <em>
    <span>this </span>
  </em>
  <span>before, so I guess we’re even,” Akko said, pointing to one of Amity’s abominations. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So, back to what I was going to ask earlier, Luz, do you like Amity?” Willow asked. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, she’s one of my best friends, we danced at Grom together, remember?” Luz asked. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What’s Grom?” Akko asked. </span>
</p><p><span>“One person gets chosen to defeat a monster named</span> <span>Gromethous</span> <span>that shows your worst fears and they celebrate the defeating of it with a dance,” Amity said. </span></p><p>
  <span>“We defeated it together, Amity with an abomination and me with plant glyphs, we turned it into a tree,” Luz said. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Glyphs?” Akko asked. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That’s how I do magic here, I can’t do it the normal way, I don’t have a sac attached to my heart like the rest of the people here,” Luz said. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Cool!” Akko exclaimed. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Luz drew a glyph on a piece of paper, tapped on it, and it turned into a ball of light. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Wow!” Akko said in wonder. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s not that impressive,” Amity said, crossing her arms, trying to convey an air of nonchalance, but failing as a smile appeared on her face. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Someone’s in love,” Akko muttered. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Did you want to ask Luz to Grom?” Akko whispered in Amity’s ear. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Amity blushed and started sputtering, giving Akko a clear answer. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What did you ask Amity?” Luz asked. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, nothing,” Akko said, waving it off. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“If you say so, Ms. Kagari,” Luz teased, using her last name, imitating Professor Finnelan’s voice. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Maybe this world won’t be so bad,” Akko said with a smile. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Eh, I don’t know about that, I would much rather be in your world, no offense,” Luz said. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Some taken,” Amity said, slightly heartbroken. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re glad you’re cute,” Akko heard Amity mutter under her breath. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You know I’m just kidding Amity, I wouldn’t want to be anywhere without you,” Luz said. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Amity flushed red. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“What the heck Luz, you can’t just go and say things like that,” </span>
  </em>
  <span>Amity thought. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Damn, smooth, Luz,” </span>
  </em>
  <span>Akko thought. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So where else do you want to see?” Willow asked. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We can see your’s and Gus’s tracks,” Akko said. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m surprised you haven’t been caught by Principal Bump yet,” Amity said. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Honestly, me too,” Willow said. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We can see my track first, you can meet Amity’s siblings as well,” Gus said. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Akko nodded and the three of them walked away leaving Luz and Amity alone to continue whatever they were working on. They first went to the illusion classroom where Gus introduced Akko to Edric and Emira to which she commented were way nicer than Maril and Merril, she also had to clarify who they are, then they went to the plant classroom, and then they saw the rest of the classrooms from the outside, as to not disturb them. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And that’s the tour, what did you think?” Willow asked. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It was cool, some parts cooler than Luna Nova even,” Akko said. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m glad you liked it,” Willow said. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I just wish I could tell my friends, tell Diana,” Akko said, looking down, deep in thought. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Who is she to you?” Willow asked. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“She’s my girlfri-,” Akko was about to say but stopped. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“She’s just a friend,” Akko corrected herself. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“She seems special to you,” Willow said. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, I would say she’s as special to me as Luz and Amity are to each other,” Akko said. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Pretty special then, got it,” Willow said. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It was nice meeting you Akko, do you have any way of getting home?” Gus asked. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No, unless there’s some sort of door back to my world or something,” Akko said. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You can ask Luz if you can stay in The Owl House,” Willow said. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Will the Eda person you mentioned mind?” Akko asked. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m sure if you ask, she’ll be more than willing,” Willow said. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Somehow I doubt that,” Akko said. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Just go over there and ask,” Willow said. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Okay, fine, I’ll go,” Akko said. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Akko walked out Hexside and back to the weird house she was at before. Hooty greeted her. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hoot! Hey, Akko,” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hello, Hooty, I guess I’ll just wait here until Luz comes back,” Akko said. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Akko sat outside the house and watched the hours tick by waiting until Luz came back. Akko saw her walking up and got up. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey, Akko, what are you doing here?” Luz asked. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Willow told me to ask you if I could stay here and to be honest, I don’t know where else to go,” Akko said. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No use standing out here then, let me introduce you to Eda and King,” Luz said. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Luz opened the door and Akko followed in behind her. She remembered the lady with a red dress and long floofy silver and white hair, but she didn’t recognize the smaller demon looking creature with one intact horn and one broken one. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey Eda, King!” Luz called to gain their attention. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>They turned around and both of their jaws dropped when they saw Akko standing next to her. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You brought another human? How even did you manage that?” Eda asked. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Isn’t she that one character from that one thing you showed me on your rectangle called a phone?” King asked. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes, I don’t know, and yes,” Luz answered all three questions in one go. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Can I stay here for a while? Just until I figure out a way back home, I don’t want to intrude, I can even stay outside,” Akko said. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“First, I’m not letting you stay outside, especially in a dangerous place like The Boiling Isles, and second, who are you kid?” Eda asked. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Call me Akko,” she said. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Okay, Akko, you can stay with Luz,” Eda said. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Thanks, Eda, I’m assuming,” Akko said. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yep! I’m Eda and that little demon over there is King,” she said, pointing to him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey! Who are you calling little? I’m the King of Demons for crying out loud!” King cried out. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You look a little small to be The King of Demons, but who am I to judge,” Akko said, shrugging. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Just because I’m small doesn’t mean I’m any less mighty,” King said. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You know, my friend Constanze said that to me before, well not actually, she wrote it, but you get the point,” Akko said. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“How many friends do you have?” Luz asked. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well counting you, Amity, Gus, and Willow, I have twelve,” Akko said, counting on her fingers. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That’s nice, I never really had any friends, the first real ones I’ve made are Gus, Willow, and Amity, if she even considers me one,” Luz said dejectedly. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, I’m sure she does, maybe even more than just that,” Akko said. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What do you mean?” Luz asked. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I think you know exactly what I mean,” Akko said. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“¿Qué? Mi no comprendo,” Luz said in a language Akko didn’t understand. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m sorry, what did you say?” Akko asked. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, slipped into Spanish for a sec there, I said, ‘What? I don’t understand,’” Luz said.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s all good, I don’t quite understand either,” Akko said. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Luz plainly nodded. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Okay, then, you can stay on the other side of the room, you have to sleep on the floor until I manage to get another sleeping bag, I hope you’re okay with that,” Luz said. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That’s totally fine, beats sleeping in the dirt,” Akko said. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Luz nodded again and then they walked into the room. Luz laid down on her sleeping bag and Akko laid down on the floor next to her and they went to bed. </span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Just so you know I haven't really set an upload schedule for this, especially since it's really early in the game, literally only on chapter 3 right now and plus I uploaded the first chapter like a day after I wrote it, so this is unlike how The "Glow" Series works where I already finished the second book and have everything mapped out for twice-weekly uploads and I'm already on the fourth chapter of the third book, planning on either weekly or twice monthly updates for that because of school. I'll probably do the same for this, either Tuesdays or Saturdays depending, just to keep on schedule with The "Glow" Series.</p><p>And yes, that is my headcanon, accept it, Luz is a fan of LWA.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. The Grudgby Match</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I'm not ready for Young Blood, Old Souls later today. Chapter 5 will cover that episode. Anyway, enjoy this chapter which covers Wing It Like Witches.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Diana found herself walking through unfamiliar halls. </p><p><em> “Is this a new part of Luna Nova I haven’t seen before?” </em>Diana thought. </p><p>She walked up to the trophy case which showed pictures of unfamiliar faces and trophies that she’s never seen before. </p><p>“Grudgby Tournament champions 2019,” Diana read off the plaque. </p><p>“What’s Grudgby?” Diana asked aloud to no one in particular. </p><p>A student wearing a uniform vastly different from Diana’s own with a grey shirt, black half cloak, and yellow sleeves and pants walking by decided to chime in. </p><p>“You’ve never heard of Grudgby? It’s only the greatest sport in The Boiling Isles, it’s played with magic and a round ball. Your goal is to get the most points by getting the ball through the other team’s goal, if you get The Rusty Smidge, however, your team automatically wins,” </p><p>“I’ve never heard of any sport called Grudgby at Luna Nova,” Diana said. </p><p>“I don't know what Luna Nova is, but you’re at Hexside,” another student with the same shirt and half cloak but with red sleeves and pants said. </p><p>“If you want to see a Grudgby match in action, there’s one later today with Willow, Amity, and Luz against Boscha and her crew,” a shorter, dark-skinned guy said, wearing cyan sleeves and pants, but still the same shirt and half cloak. </p><p>“Thank you, but I have no idea who any of those people are,” Diana said. </p><p>The guy gave Diana a once over. </p><p>“Wait, you’re wearing the same uniform that Akko girl was wearing, but with a blue ribbon instead of a red one,” the guy said. </p><p>“Akko’s here too?” Diana asked. </p><p>“Yeah, we met her yesterday, she said she was from a place called Luna Nova and was on the red team there, they also use magic with wands instead of their hands, if I can recall correctly,” the guy said. </p><p>“Even I can’t do that,” Diana pointed out. </p><p>“I think she said something like ‘the top student can’t even do that,’ I don’t know,” the guys said. </p><p>“She’s right, I can’t,” Diana said. </p><p>“She mentioned your name, I’m sorry, but I’m blanking on it,” the guy said. </p><p>“Diana Cavendish, and you?” she asked. </p><p>“Gus,” he said. </p><p>“Nice to meet you,” Diana said. </p><p>“Likewise,” Gus said. </p><p>“So is Akko going to be at this Grudgby match?” Diana asked. </p><p>“Most likely, if Luz told her about it, which I assume she did,” Gus said. </p><p>“Where is this going to be held?” Diana asked. </p><p>“The Hexside field, our home stadium for Grudgby,” Gus said. </p><p>“Can you guide me there?” Diana asked. </p><p>“Sure,” Gus said. </p><hr/><p>They got to the field and sat down at the stands. </p><p><em> “I must’ve gotten the spell really wrong, if it ended up taking me and Akko to another world, rather than the other way around, bringing something from another world to me,” </em>Diana thought. </p><p>She spotted Akko walking up the stands, when they made eye contact, Akko looked more confused than ever. She walked over to them. </p><p>“Diana? What are you doing here?” Akko asked. </p><p>“I could ask you the same thing, I assume the spell I was trying to cast went haywire, but that doesn’t explain why you’re also here,” Diana said. </p><p>“I mean you are capable of pretty powerful stuff, that could also explain the flash I saw before I woke up in The Owl House,” Akko said. </p><p>“The Owl House? What kind of name is that?” Diana asked. </p><p>“Only the best name for a house ever!” Akko exclaimed. </p><p>“Of course you would think that,” Diana said, rolling her eyes, but showing a soft smile. </p><p>Akko sat down next to her and greeted Gus, they made small talk until it was time for the Grudgby match. Luz, Amity, and Willow walked onto the field and the crowd went wild, starting to cheer for Willow. Boscha and her crew walked onto the field and some of the crowd started booing but others cheered, like the teachers and some of the students who were fans. </p><p>“You look cute in that uniform,” Boscha commented snarkily at Willow. </p><p>Willow didn’t get the implication of her tone and felt herself flush and sputter at the three-eyed witch smirking in front of her. The grudgby ball appeared from the ground and Boscha jumped up to grab it leaving Willow with a confused expression. </p><p><em> “Damn it, that was just to distract me,” </em>Willow thought, more aware, now casting a spell which sprouted vines from the ground to knock the ball out of Boscha’s hands. </p><p>“Right back at you,” Willow said in the same tone as Boscha did earlier. </p><p>Willow ran with the ball, avoiding spells being thrown at her, and used a spell to throw the ball into the goal. </p><p>“Woo! Go, Willow!” a fan yelled from the stands. </p><p>“Clever, plant girl, I like that,” Boscha said as they reset back to the middle. </p><p>Willow found herself getting red again. </p><p><em> “No! I can’t let her distract me!” </em>Willow thought, chastising herself. </p><p>The grudgby ball appeared again and this time Boscha and Luz jumped to get it. Luz got to it first and started running, casting the new fire glyph she just learned on it, she threw it into the goal no problem. They were now winning 2-0, but that was about to change as Boscha got the grudgby ball and cast a spell to block Willow, Luz, and Amity off, she got the goal really easy. One of her teammates pulled a fakeout to tie it up. The time was ticking down, it was the last play, Willow used the thorn ball with some help from Luz, they won 10-9, but during their victory dance, Boscha got The Rusty Smidge, so they won instead.  However, when Boscha started walking away, all of her teammates went to congratulate Willow on a good game. One of them asked if Willow wanted to be on their team, she took one look at Boscha and respectfully declined. Willow and Luz noticed Amity wasn’t with them and looked over to the field where she was on the ground clutching her leg in pain. </p><p>“Amity!” Luz and Willow cried out, running up to her. </p><p>“I think I hurt my leg, but I’ll be fine,” Amity said. </p><p>“Are you sure? I could pick you up if it really hurts,” Luz said. </p><p>Amity flushed red and started defending herself saying she’s fine, but Luz picked her up anyway. She took her to the infirmary and went to her locker, her friends all appeared behind her. </p><p>“Is Amity going to be okay?” Willow asked. </p><p>“She’ll be fine, she had to get a cast and just needs to be on a crutch for a couple of weeks,” Luz said. </p><p>“Good game,” Gus said. </p><p>“Thanks,” Willow said. </p><p>“So who’s this?” Luz asked, referring to the girl standing next to Akko. </p><p>“Oh, she’s my friend, Diana,” Akko said. </p><p>“Nice to meet you, Luz and Willow, right?” Diana asked. </p><p>“Yep!” they both said. </p><p>“There’s going to be no space left in The Owl House if all the people from your world start randomly popping up here,” Luz laughed and threw her arms up in fake exasperation. </p><p>“I apologize, this is not what was supposed to happen when I cast that spell,” Diana said. </p><p>“Is there a spell you can cast to bring you back?” Luz asked. </p><p>“Not that I know of no, the spell was supposed to bring an otherworldly item to me, not bring me to another world,” Diana said. </p><p>“What happens if our other friends somehow end up here?” Akko asked. </p><p>“We have to deal with that as it comes,” Diana said. </p><p>“Eda’s really not going to like this,” Luz said. </p><p>“She seemed really nice though,” Akko said. </p><p>“She wasn’t like that in the beginning, she just recently started warming up to me. Gus, Willow, and Amity have stayed in The Owl House with me before, but never overnight, so I think she was just showing you courtesy and she is right, it’s dangerous in The Boiling Isles, especially at night,” Luz said. </p><p>“So do we become students here?” Akko asked. </p><p>“It’s not that simple, I’m pretty sure you have to pass an examination and I don’t think the people here take too fondly to people like...” Diana trailed off, pointing to her ears. </p><p>“I can make you guys uniforms, you can be undercover, no one will suspect it,” Willow said. </p><p>“But what classes will we take? I have no idea how Hexside works compared to Luna Nova,” Akko said. </p><p>“If you want, you can be like Luz and be in all the tracks,” Willow said. </p><p>“That would be so cool! I can learn about all the different kinds of magic that way,” Akko said. </p><p>“But what about Principal Bump? Wouldn’t it be weird to have another person with the same uniform as me? Isn’t the point to blend in? I stand out enough as it is,” Luz said. </p><p>“Yeah, that’s true,” Akko said dejectedly. </p><p>“If that’s the case, I was originally thinking bard track for Akko and healing track for Diana, does that work?” Willow asked. </p><p>“That actually works out perfectly, I’m already experienced with healing magic,” Diana said. </p><p>“I have no idea what the bard track is, but I’m sure I can figure it out,” Akko said. </p><p>“Okay, great, Gus can also create an illusion for your ears,” Willow said. </p><p>“Why did you guys never do that for me?” Luz asked. </p><p>“You’re already established as Luz the Human, you don’t need a cover,” Gus said. </p><p>“I mean yeah, but that could’ve avoided all the weird and frightened looks I got in the beginning, and my last name is Noceda,” Luz said, muttering the last part. </p><p>“I feel you, I feel like I have eyes boring into the back of me at all times,” Akko said. </p><p>“That’s why you need a cover,” Willow said.</p><p>The two girls in different uniforms nodded. </p><p>“Meet me outside tomorrow and I’ll have them,” Willow said, before walking away to her class.</p><p>“Great, see you then,” Akko said. </p><p>“I got to get to class, I assume you two have got yourselves handled? See you at The Owl House later,” Luz said, waving back at them as she ran to class. </p><p>“See you later,” Akko said. </p><p>“So what are we going to do now?” Diana asked. </p><p>“I don’t know, we can go explore and see what’s around,” Akko said. </p><p>Diana just nodded and then walked outside and into the town; there was a market and many witches, wizards, and other creatures were walking about. </p><p>“I can confidently say that <em> this </em> is <em> not </em>what I envisioned with my spell,” Diana said, gesturing around. </p><p>“Well, I think it’s cool and at least I’m not alone,” Akko said. </p><p>“Who else is going to keep you in check?” Diana asked, walking ahead to see the other market stalls. </p><p>“Wait! Dianaaa!” Akko cried, running to catch up to her. </p><p>“What? I’m not lying am I?” Diana asked. </p><p>“I can handle myself,” Akko said, pouting. </p><p>“Sure you can,” Diana teased. </p><p>“I saved the world, remember?” Akko asked, crossing her arms indignantly. </p><p>“I was with you the whole time, of course, I remember,” Diana said. </p><p>“I wouldn’t have it any other way,” Akko said, pulling Diana into a hug. </p><p>She blushed at the sudden affection. Akko let go and they kept walking. They stumbled upon Eda’s stand and walked up to it. </p><p>“You have a stand, Eda?” Akko asked. </p><p>King jumped onto the table. </p><p>“Yeah, she sells human stuff she gets from this door that leads there,” King said. </p><p>“You have a door that leads to the human world?” Akko asked. </p><p>“Yeah, kid, that’s how Luz got here,” Eda said. </p><p>“So this door can lead us back home?” Diana asked. </p><p>“If your world has magic then no,” Eda said. </p><p>“Good to know,” Akko said. </p><p>“Is this one of your friends?” King asked. </p><p>“Yeah, Eda and King, meet Diana,” Akko said. </p><p>“Nice to meet you,” Diana said. </p><p>“There’s not going to be much space if all your friends somehow end up here,” Eda said. </p><p>“Luz said the same thing,” Akko said. </p><p>“The Owl House isn’t that big,” Eda said. </p><p>“You better not be forced to leave though,” King said to Eda. </p><p>“What do you mean?” Akko asked. </p><p>“You didn’t see the big poster in the living room? I’m wanted, my sister is trying to get me to join The Emperor’s Coven,” Eda said. </p><p>“Yeah, I saw it, I just thought it was an old poster and you’re already free,” Akko said. </p><p>“No, I won a grudgby match against her, she’s going to be coming back, my curse is also getting worse,” Eda said, muttering the last part. </p><p>“What was that last part?” Akko asked. </p><p>“Nothing you need to concern yourself with,” Eda said. </p><p>“Okay, see you back at the house then,” Akko said. </p><p>“See ya,” Eda said. </p><p>Akko and Diana walked back to The Owl House and Luz came back a couple of hours later, Eda and King came back from the shop soon after and they all went to bed. </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Eda Gets Taken</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Lilith walked up to The Owl House with guards behind her. Hooty was sleeping, she thought it was the perfect time to attack, but as she was about to, Hooty started extending his head and becoming more aware as he attacked all the guards, Lilith was caught off guard as she was attacked too. Eda looked outside with her binoculars to see all the guards knocked down with Hooty wrapped around them as she was preparing magic yarn. Luz looked at it expectantly. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What is this?” Luz asked. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Magic yarn, I’m making a cape to protect me from The Emperor’s Coven,” Eda said. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Akko walked into the living room. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Good morning,” Akko said. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Luz looked at Eda’s gem, it was getting black. She turned into The Owl Beast. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What the hell is that?” Akko shrieked. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s Eda, get the elixirs from her room,” Luz instructed. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Akko grabbed all the orange looking potion bottles, which Luz told her were the elixirs and they both gave them to Eda, she turned back to normal, but it took a lot more elixirs than it normally did, and her jewel was still ¾ black. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Your gem is still dark,” Luz said. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Eda covered it with the scarf she was wearing. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No, it’s not, you’re nuts,” Eda said. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“The curse is getting worse and you’ve been hiding it,” Luz said. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Eda conceded and uncovered her gem. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re right, it’s taking more elixir to turn me back and more magic to keep the curse from rearing its feathery head,” Eda said. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What happens when you use your magic up, do you die?” Luz asked, putting her hands to her heart. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No! Geez, you’re morbid I just kind of, sort of, turn into The Owl Beast, forever, it’s a fate far worse than death if you think about it,” Eda said offhandedly, snorting and swinging her arm. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No, no, I can’t let that happen, I’ll do something about it, I’ll find a cure, and then,” Luz said with determination but was cut off by Eda putting a hand on her shoulder. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Don’t worry, I just have to limit my magic use a little,” Eda said. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Luz’s emotions changed and she hugged Eda along with Akko and King. Eda shuffled out of the room with them clinging onto her. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Okay, you two need to get to school,” Eda said. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Eda took them off her and pushed them out the door. Luz rambled on to Eda about staying safe and she slammed the door. She turned back to her yarn and decided to use it to make a cape for Luz instead, Diana noticed this but just ignored it and walked out of the house as well, she ran to catch up with Akko and Luz. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So when were you going to tell me about that?” Akko asked. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I guess I never got the time to,” Luz said. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What are you talking about?” Diana asked. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Eda has a curse,” Luz said. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What kind of curse?” Diana asked. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“She turns into this big owl beast,” Luz said. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That’s an unusual kind of curse,” Diana said. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, I assume you don’t have curses like that in your world, from what I’ve seen from the show,” Luz said. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You are correct, we don’t. Wait, what show?” Diana asked. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re in a show called Little Witch Academia, I’m a big fan, just wanted to say you’re my favorite character, no offense, Akko,” Luz said. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“None taken, I can see the appeal,” Akko said, winking at Diana. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Diana blushed at Akko’s sudden boldness. Luz wanted to comment something but refrained as to not tease them. They walked the rest of the way to Hexside and saw Gus and Willow standing outside. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Why are we all outside?” Luz asked. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We’re going on a field trip to the one and only Emperor’s Castle,” Gus said, holding up a brochure. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh here,” Willow said, handing Akko and Diana uniforms. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>They both cast a spell which allowed them to change from their Luna Nova uniforms into the Hexside ones Willow gave them. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, yeah, I heard about that, but I was thinking of staying back,” Luz said. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You can’t miss this, it’s a once in a lifetime kind of opportunity, plus there are artifacts,” Gus said, going to the part of the brochure that lists them. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Amity’s probably sad she’s missing it,” Willow said. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Willow started listing what some of them are and Luz’s interest piqued at the Healing Hat. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You know what, I’ll go,” Luz said. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We’ll come too, it’s a good chance to see another part of this unknown world,” Diana said. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>They all boarded the flying ship and Principal Bump supervised as they flew to the castle and Luz devised a plan to steal the Healing Hat, which she wrote in her notebook. When they got there, a small creature named Kikimora guided them in. Along the tour, Lilith walked in looking disheveled with her hair messed up with leaves in it and bruises. Kikimora introduced her as she walked up and told the kids she was meeting the emperor, they all wished her luck. Meanwhile, Luz, Gus, Willow, Akko, and Diana strayed away from the group finding themselves in the artifact room, one representing every coven, Willow grabbed the glove for the plant coven and put it on, Gus grabbed the oracle coven ball, which created an illusion of himself, and Luz grabbed the Healing Hat. Lilith was wondering what of importance Eda held as she walked into the artifact room. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Aha, Eda’s little human pet, aren’t I lucky to have found you, ” Lilith said. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Stay away, if you touch us, Eda will come after you so fast,” Luz said. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That’s the plan,” Lilith said as she flew up to her. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Willow attacked Lilith using the plant glove, but Lilith countered using her staff which was stronger, and threw her across the room. Gus stepped up with his illusion but got thrown to the other side of the room as well, </span>
</p><p>
  <b>“Murowa,” </b>
  <span>Akko cast. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lilith deflected it. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Never seen that kind of magic before,” Lilith commented. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That’s because I’m not from around here,” Akko said before shooting another </span>
  <b>Murowa </b>
  <span>spell. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lilith deflected it again, this time also throwing her across the room. </span>
</p><p>
  <b>“Murowa,” </b>
  <span>Diana cast, mimicking the same action as Akko. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lilith had a harder time deflecting it but did. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That’s almost to the level of my prodige,” Lilith said. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Who’s your prodige?” Diana asked. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Amity Blight,” Lilith said. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m pretty sure she won’t appreciate what you’re doing right now,” Diana said, shooting </span>
  <b>Murowa </b>
  <span>again. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lilith didn’t care much for that comment, deflecting the spell once again, throwing her across the room with the others. Now Luz was the only one standing in front of her. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Now that doesn’t belong to you,” Lilith said, starting blasting magic out of her hands to try and get the hat back. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Luz put the hat in front of her to protect her, trying to hold it back so Lilith couldn’t get it and shouted No! Lilith destroyed it and pushed Luz back and she landed on her butt, Luz crawled up to the last remnants of the hat before it disappeared. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No! I need that to heal your sister,” Luz said as Lilith walked up to her. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lilith picked Luz up and she struggled in her hold. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“These decrepit relics are useless. If you want to see your friend again, deliver this to Edalyn,” Lilith said, throwing her staff at Gus and Willow, leaving Akko and Diana there. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The staff flew them to The Owl House. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I spy with my little eye, something coming this way,” Hooty said as the door swung open. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Luz!” Eda said excitedly. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>King rolled out a cake. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re not the only one who knows dark magic, now stop gawking and load me in,” King said. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Eda got up and put King in the cake. Someone knocked on the door and Eda opened it, surprised to see Willow and Gus standing in front of her. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Eda, we have some bad news,” Willow said. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Eda looked ahead at Lilith’s glowing, floating staff behind them. She immediately took the challenge and showed up at the Emperor’s Castle before Lilith, throwing her staff into a wall behind her. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sister, I see that you got my invitation to a witch’s duel,” Lilith said. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Eda started shooting magic balls and Lilith avoided them, she attacked her directly and cast a spell to deflect it. Lilith got her staff back from the wall and shot at Eda, she deflected it with her own. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Where is she?” Eda asked. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“The human is safe, all three of them, in fact,” Lilith said, putting the bottom of her staff to the ground, summoning Luz, Akko, and Diana trapped in three separate magic balls. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Eda!” Luz exclaimed. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You can have them back, provided you do as I say. Renounce your wild ways and join The Emperor’s Coven, he can help heal your curse,” Lilith said. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Don’t believe everything that bonehead tells you, he doesn’t want to heal me, he wants to control me,” Eda said. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Then I guess I have to take you in by force,” Lilith said. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Eda landed on the ground. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’ve always looked down on me because I’m wild but fortunately, that just made me work harder than you,” Eda said, twirling her staff and striking it into the ground creating a lightning strike shaped like an owl. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She lunged towards Lilith and attacked her with her staff, she avoided it and flew back. They took their fight to the air, but some of the lightning strikes hit Luz’s ball which caused it to roll, luckily, Eda caught this and saved her from falling, she was now back on the ground, Lilith came back down too, Eda trapped her in owl tubes and made a big spell circle, and shot magic, Lilith put Luz in front of her and Eda modified the trajectory of her spell so it wouldn’t hit her. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Stop hiding behind Luz, you coward!” Eda yelled out. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She was exhausted. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s sad to see you slowing down, sister, tell me, is it the curse?” Lilith asked. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Luz saw her gem and started yelling and banging on the ball, but the sound was muffled. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Maybe it is the curse, but then how pathetic are you, that you can’t best me at my worst,” Eda said, creating a big spell circle which broke off into smaller ones and shot magic at Lilith, which she shielded herself from, this pushed Luz back, next to a pointy rock which she used to puncture the ball and break free. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Maybe you are stronger than me, but that made me work smarter, I became sharp, crafty,” Lilith said. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“A lapdog to a tyrant,” Eda said. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You always thought you were better than me, that I could never beat you at anything,” Lilith said. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I am better than you,” Eda said. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Then why were you so easy to curse?” Lilith asked, immediately regretting letting something like that slip, covering her mouth. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Eda stopped and remembered back to when she was a teen sleeping in her bed, as a shadowy figure walked into the room, who was actually Lilith. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And I have the power to remove it, if you would just let me explain,” Lilith said. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Eda started running at her and broke her shield, pushing her into a wall. Luz jumped in front of her. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Eda! Stop! Your magic!” Luz yelled. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lilith lifted her up and threw her off the platform, but before she hit the spikes below, Eda saved her, but was struggling to keep her magic up. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Eda, stop, you’ll run out of magic,” Luz cried out. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s my power kid, and before you showed up, I spent my whole life wasting it,” Eda said. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lilith cast a spell that made a magic fist that pushed Luz down. Eda fought to keep her from hitting the spikes sacrificing her human self by doing so, but before she turned into the owl beast, she said a few final words, </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Alright kid, listen to me, I’m going away, and I don’t know if I can bounce back this time, watch over King, remember to feed Hooty, and Luz, thank you for being in my life,” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She created a huge flash of magic and collapsed right after, luckily, Owlbert flew in and saved Luz. She turned into the Owl Beast and Lilith captured her, she released Akko and Diana as she no longer had use for them, now that she had Eda. Luz ran up to her. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re a monster!” Luz screamed, clinging onto her. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lilith threw Luz off of her and started to retract the bridge, leaving the three girls on the other side. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Leave humans, go back to your own world, this one is ours,” Lilith said. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The three girls walked back to The Owl House. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What a jerk,” Akko said. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes, I wouldn’t say it in those words exactly, but the way she treated her own sister was out of line,” Diana said. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I don’t even think that’s something your aunt would do,” Akko said. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And she trapped you in a snake,” Luz said, trying to seem less dejected than she was. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That wasn’t nearly as harsh as what I just saw,” Diana said. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That was an epic fight though,” Akko said. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Not right now,” Luz said, walking slouched. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>They walked the rest of the way in relative silence. Hooty greeted them as they walked in, the room was dark, the only light illuminating it was the light from the open door, King hopped out of the cake.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey, um, where’s Eda?” King asked, looking around. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>That simple question broke her, she felt tears well up in her eyes and she collapsed to her knees. King went to her side and Hooty extended his head down to her. Akko and Diana also got down on their knees and they all comforted Luz. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Thanks you guys,” Luz said. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No need to thank us, you would’ve done the same for us if we were in that situation,” Akko said. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah! We’ll get her back,” King said with determination, pumping his paw up into the air. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We will, but it’s been a long day, I think we all need some sleep,” Luz said. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>King yawned just as she said that so Luz took that as confirmation, and they all went to bed. </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Let's Get Her Back</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>King opened the book of Unauthorized Boling Isles History and started reading about how Emperor Belos made the coven system, and Luz was sitting on the window sill, holding her cape. </p><p>“I wonder if catching Eda was part of his big plan, what do you think Luz?” King asked. </p><p>“I don’t care what Belos is up to, because today I’m saving Eda!” Luz declared, putting her cape on. </p><p>She walked into a room of weapons and King followed behind. </p><p>“Luz, What are you doing?” King asked as Luz picked up a big ax. </p><p>“This is serious King, Eda used her powers to save me and got caught by Lilith, now she’s The Owl Beast and is being taken before the emperor. I don’t know what he’s planning to do with Eda but I’m going to rescue her.,” Luz said, scouring the room for a weapon before finally landing on a dagger and taking it. </p><p>“Haven’t you been listening to me? He’s the emperor, he’s the most powerful witch alive,” King said. </p><p>“King, please try to understand, Eda is in this situation because of me, because of my stupid choice, I have to make up for it,” Luz said. </p><p>Akko and Diana heard every word of this as they walked up to the room that Luz and King were talking in. </p><p>“This is <em> not </em> your fault, you were just trying to help cure her curse,” Akko said. </p><p>“But it is, if I hadn’t decided to take the hat, Lilith would’ve never captured me and lured Eda to the emperor’s castle,” Luz said. </p><p>“You know, after I found out my teacher was actually Shiny Chariot, I ran, I was lied to, I stopped believing, I blamed myself for not realizing it earlier, but thanks to a certain someone I realized it wasn’t my fault that Professor Croix decided to steal magic or that Professor Ursula decided to keep her identity hidden from me, that was on them, and it was on Lilith for deciding to take her sister, so quit blaming yourself,” Akko said. </p><p>“Akko’s right, and if you’re going then I’m going too,” King said. </p><p>“We’re coming too, even if we might not know Eda as well as you do, she gave us a place to stay and that’s enough of a reason for me,” Akko said. </p><p>  “Alright, then we got no time to lose,” Luz said, running out the room. </p><p>King followed behind, throwing his book behind him and Akko and Diana followed as well. Meanwhile, in the emperor’s castle, Lilith was trying to get Eda under control. Eda was running around, destroying items since she was in her Owl Beast form and Lilith was going after her, she captured Eda in a magic ball and Eda gave her a grimace in return. </p><p>“Don’t look at me like that. This is for your own good. Emperor Belos will heal you and we’ll be in his coven together, isn’t that wonderful?” Lilith asked. </p><p>Eda just blew a raspberry at her. </p><p>“I will not fall for your childish games,” Lilith said, crossing her arms in defiance and then ultimately playing into Eda’s trick by pulling her eyes and sticking her tongue out. </p><p>Kikimora walked into the room. </p><p>“Kneel before Emperor Belos,” Kikimora said before walking away to let Emperor Belos walk into the room. </p><p>Lilith kneeled as he walked in. Eda broke free from her ball and went directly for him as he walked in, he teleported to the other side and trapped Eda in magic rope. He walked up to her and Lilith jumped in front of Eda to stop him. </p><p>“My lord, I apologize for my sister’s rash behavior, she’s still in her cursed form, once you’ve healed her as promised I’m sure she’ll become a useful asset to the coven,” Lilith said. </p><p>Emperor Belos took out his staff and pointed a spell at Eda which allowed her to become herself but still in the owl beast form. </p><p>“Where am I? What is this? Oh, farts, I got caught,” Eda said, looking at her binds. </p><p>Edalyn Clawthrone, the infamous Owl Lady, wild witch of Bonesborough, mentor of Luz the Human,” Emperor Belos said. </p><p>“You stay away from her, or so help me, titan,” Eda said. </p><p>“You’ve got it all wrong, the human is safe for now, or should I say all three of them, those other two seem to have a disguise but they’re also easy to spot, illusions don’t work on the witches of the Emperor’s Coven, besides, I just want the portal they came through,” Emperor Belos said. </p><p>“Tough, because I ain’t telling you nothing,” Eda said. </p><p>“Ah, pity, but I suppose I could ask the human herself,” Emperor Belos said, summoning a guard to take Eda away. </p><p>“Wait! Don’t touch her, Lilith don’t let him hurt her, Lilith!” Eda yelled out as she was dragged away. </p><p>“Ah, taking her to the healing ceremony?” Lilith asked. </p><p>“I will <em> not </em>be healing her,” Emperor Belos said. </p><p>“But you promised me,” Lilith said.  </p><p>“Don’t be so naïve Lilith, this is the titan’s will, all wild witches must be dealt with before the Day of Unity, you understand, don’t you?” Emperor Belos asked. </p><p>“Of course,” Lilith said. </p><p>“Good. Oh, one more thing, destroy the Owl Lady’s staff, she won’t be needing it anymore,” Emperor Belos said, summoning Eda’s staff and palisman, Owlbert, to Lilith’s hands before walking away. </p><p>Back in town people were standing in front of a shop that was showing a news broadcast through crystal balls. </p><p>“Perry Porter, coming to you live from outside the Emperor’s Castle,” he said. </p><p>Luz, who was wearing her cape was sneaking around with King, Akko, and Diana close behind her when she heard the broadcaster say this, </p><p>“Edalyn Clawthrone, known commonly as Eda The Owl Lady has been captured and has been brought before the emperor,” </p><p>They walked up to the crystal balls, behind the people already standing in front of them. </p><p>“For the crime of attacking a coven leader and refusing to join a coven, Edalyn Clawthrone’s body shall be petrified in stone, today, sundown, at the conformatorium,” Kikimora declared. </p><p>Amity, who was still bedridden, Gus, who was sitting at his desk, and Willow, who was at school in the plant room, were all watching the broadcast along with Luz, King, Akko, and Diana, they wore equally surprised looks on their faces. Gus called Willow on his scroll. </p><p>“Are you seeing this?” Gus asked. </p><p>“Yes, we have to do something,” Willow said. </p><p>“Today is a grave day for Bonesborough,” Perry said. </p><p>The people who were watching all murmured as they dispersed away from the crystal balls showing the broadcast. </p><p>“Please tell me that’s not as bad as it sounds,” Luz said. </p><p>“Petrification is only done to the worst criminals, and once the spell is complete, it can’t be reversed,” King said. </p><p>The broadcast showed other petrified individuals than a picture of Lilith. </p><p>“Lilith, she’s the one that cursed Eda, she captured her own sister, she is the worst, if I ever see her again,” Luz said, grabbing a crystal ball and smashing it against the ground. </p><p>“Woah there Luz, we need to think about saving Eda first, and plus violence is never the answer to your problems,” Akko said. </p><p>“Yeah, calm down,” King said. </p><p>“You’re right, but how are we going to get to the conformatorium in time?” Luz asked. </p><p>King saw a guard walking by and immediately came up with a plan. </p><p>“We have to do something so diabolical, so criminally insane that they’ll have no choice but to send us to the conformatorium,” King said. </p><p>They made a sign that said Don’t step on grass and whistled to the guard, of course, they were standing on the grass, so they got captured. </p><p>“Yep, perfect plan,” Luz said. </p><p>“Better than the time we sneaked onto the supply truck so we could go to a Nightfall event,” Akko said. </p><p>“But that was your own selfish endeavor, this is actually to help someone,” Diana said. </p><p>Luz just nodded and they rode to the conformatorium, they rode past the petrification room where all the statues were and the guards were setting a stand with Eda’s name on it. </p><p>“There’s not going to be another statue going up today, right Luz?” King asked. </p><p>Luz just held her fist in determination and grimaced at a poster of Lilith. </p><p>“Sir, the Owl Lady’s human student has been apprehended,” the guard said, rolling up to park the cart. </p><p>“Very good. Ah, Luz the Human, how I’ve waited to see you again, no I’ll have my revenge, and you’ll have front row seats to Eda’s demise,” Warden Wrath said, opening the cart door to reveal a trunk that pushed him down. </p><p>Luz jumped off the cart and put an ice glyph down that pinned a guard to the ceiling. Warden Wrath pushed the trunk away just to be trapped around ice. Luz walked up to him. </p><p>“Where’s Eda?” Luz asked in a demanding tone. </p><p>“She’s in the holding cell in the dungeon,” Warden Wrath said. </p><p>  “Draw me a map,” Luz said, handing him a pencil and paper. </p><p>Meanwhile, the citizens of Bonesborough were at the Emperor’s Castle, to see the petrification. </p><p>“Do you really think Eda deserves to get petrified?” one of the citizens asked. </p><p>“I don’t know, this is all happening so fast,” another citizen said. </p><p>Willow and Gus walked up beside them. </p><p>“If we know anything about Luz, she’s going to be here trying to save Eda,” Willow said. </p><p>“And we’ll be here to save her when she needs us,” Gus said. </p><p>“Let’s split up and find her,” Willow said. </p><p>Lilith was watching the crowd from above and saw them. </p><p>“Fools,” Lilith said. </p><p>She turned around to see Kikimora curse out Warden Wrath for letting Luz escape. </p><p>“You let the human escape and you drew her a map?” Kikimora asked, utterly baffled and angry. </p><p>“Worry not Kikimora, I shall capture the human,” Lilith said, walking past them. </p><p>Meanwhile, back in the dungeon, Luz used her spell glyphs and trapped all the guards before she walked to Eda’s holding cell. </p><p>“King, guard the door,” Luz said. </p><p>She used an ice spell to break the lock on the door and pushed it open, She walked inside with Akko and Diana following behind her, she used a light spell to light the dark room and saw Eda in the middle in chains. </p><p>“Eda!” Luz yelled out as she ran to her only to be pushed back by one of Eda’s wings. </p><p>Eda walked towards Luz and Luz stumbled back, Eda was in her full Owl Beast form. Luz cast a light spell and put it in front of Eda. </p><p>“Eda, wait! It’s me, it’s me,” Luz said. </p><p>Eda shook her head and regained her consciousness, however, still maintaining her beast form. </p><p>“Luz? The other two too? Oh no, no, no, no, no, no. What are you doing here?” Eda asked. </p><p>“It’s okay Eda, we’re here to save you,” Luz said, putting a fire glyph to the chains. </p><p>The chains glowed blue-green, but the spell had no effect. </p><p>“Your magic isn’t strong enough for this, you need to leave, now,” Eda said. </p><p>“Wait, let us try,” Akko said. </p><p>They brought the wands. </p><p><b>“Murowa,” </b>they both cast in unison. </p><p>It has no effect on the chain whatsoever. </p><p>“Your magic isn’t strong enough either, you all need to leave, right now,” Eda pleaded. </p><p>“But I can’t, it’s my fault you needed to save me, it’s my fault you got captured,” Luz said while putting more fire glyphs to the chain, none of them having any effect at all. </p><p>“No! Listen to me, I’m here because of my own actions, I went against Belos’s law, and for a while, I was able to get away with it, but without magic, I can’t do much. I don’t regret it, I lived freely and I got to meet the three of you, but if you stay here, I won’t be able to protect you, you need to leave, now,” Eda said. </p><p>Eda was about to let go but Luz grabbed her hand again. </p><p>“But we’re a family, us weirdos have to stick together, remember? And you haven’t even really gotten to know these other two yet,” Luz said. </p><p>Eda ruffled her hair and took out the key to the portal and pushed the button, opening it. </p><p>“You have a family already, go back to them,” Eda said. </p><p>Luz looked at the open door showing a dirt path in a forest leading to her home in the human world. </p><p>“And when you’re home, use your fire magic to destroy the portal door, I don’t know why Belos wants it, but we can’t take any chances,” Eda said. </p><p>Luz felt herself starting to tear up and she went in to hug Eda. </p><p>“I love you, Eda,” Luz said. </p><p>“I love you too, kiddo,” Eda said. </p><p>Suddenly an alarm started blaring and the room turned red. </p><p>“Luz get away,” Eda said, pushing her away before her chains magically turned into a cage. </p><p>A platform started bringing Eda up and all three of them ran and jumped to grab the edge of it. </p><p>“No, not yet!” Luz cried out. </p><p>“We just met you, this can’t be happening, you remind me so much of Professor Ursula,” Akko said. </p><p>“I don’t want anyone to get hurt like my parents did,” Diana said. </p><p>“I’m sorry,” Eda apologized, pushing all three of them off the platform, back down to the ground. </p><p>“Goodbye, Luz, Akko, and Diana,” Eda said, as the platform raised to the surface. </p><p>“Eda!” all three of them cried out. </p><p>Luz started crying in front of the open door, Lilith walked into the room with King in one hand and her staff in the other. </p><p>“I’m too late, at least I found you, humans,” Lilith said. </p><p>Luz recognized the voice and immediately stood up. </p><p>“You hurt Eda, you put her in chains, and now I will take you down,” Luz said, turning around, throwing glyphs at Lilith which she blocked with her staff. </p><p>“I just want to talk,” Lilith said. </p><p>“Talk to the glyph, witch,” Luz said, throwing more down. </p><p>It trapped her in vines which she easily used her staff to get out of, but Luz went and tackled her into the human realm. The others followed after her. Luz looked off into the distance, the other tried to warn her, but got trapped in vines, Lilith shot a spell at her but Luz blocked it, she tried to counter with a fire glyph but it didn’t work. Lilith tackled her to the ground and Luz tried to fight back, pulling on her hair and struggling in her grasp. </p><p>“Please, just listen to me,” Lilith pleaded. </p><p>“No way, you deserve to be petrified instead of Eda,” Luz said. </p><p>“You’re right, I deserve to be in Edalyn’s place,” Lilith said, getting off of Luz. </p><p>“Why did you do all this?” Luz asked. </p><p>“When Edalyn and I were younger, we were the best of friends. Being in the emperor’s coven was my dream, I wanted to work alongside the most powerful witch in the isles and make the world a better place. Eda wanted to be with me, but there was a problem, I knew Edalyn would beat me, she was younger but worked twice as hard, she met me at my level. Emperor Belos always said, to be great you have to make sacrifices. What would he do in my situation? I found a spell that would take away her powers, I thought it would only last a day. As Edalyn walked away, she turned into the Owl Beast. I made my sacrifice for the emperor, and it was time for me to receive my reward. I’ve been pursuing Edalyn because if she joined the emperor’s coven, Emperor Belos told me he'd heal her curse, but he lied to me. I know how to rescue Edalyn, but I can’t do it alone,” Lilith explained. </p><p>“How do I know I can trust you?” Luz asked. </p><p>Lilith cast a spell and summoned Eda’s staff and palisman and handed it to Luz. </p><p>“All right Lilith, I don’t like your whole deal, but we need your help to save Eda,” Luz said. </p><p>“Thank you,” Lilith said. </p><p>She released the other three from their vines. </p><p>“Now let’s go back,” Lilith said. </p><p>They all followed Lilith back through the portal and Luz looked back at the path one last time before entering the portal again. Back in the castle, the guards performed a march with a drum interlude in front of the crowd. </p><p>“I don’t see Luz anywhere,” Willow said. </p><p>“Do you think she got caught?” Gus asked. </p><p>Eda in her cage emerged onto the stage. </p><p>“Eda the Owl Lady has appeared on stage, which means the petrification process is about to begin,” Perry announced. </p><p>Kikimora walked over and pulled levers which released the petrification machine from the ground. Lilith and the others were walking underground, they reached a platform that would take them to the surface. </p><p>“You can take this up to the stage where they’re holding Edalyn,” Lilith said. </p><p>“Thank you, Lilith. What will you do now?” Luz asked. </p><p>“I will stay in the emperor’s coven, but I will make sure nothing like this ever happens again,” Lilith said. </p><p>“That’s good to hear. Wait, why are there no guards around?” Luz asked. </p><p>Lilith and King were suddenly caught up by roots and Emperor Belos appeared from the shadows.</p><p>“Ah, Lilith, you chose the wrong side,” Emperor Belos said. </p><p>“No!” Luz cried out, walking forward only for her legs to be trapped by roots as well. </p><p>“Ah, ah, ahp, I’d actually like to have a word with you, human, all three of you in fact,” Emperor Belos said. </p><p>“How’d you know?” Akko asked. </p><p>“Nothing gets past the Emperor,” he said. </p><p>Lilith and King were also thrown into the cage Eda was being held in. </p><p>“Hello Edalyn,” Lilith greeted. </p><p>“Lilith, you hurt Luz, Akko, and Diana, you cursed me, before anything turns me to stone I’ll tear you apart,” Eda said, raising her arm to strike Lilith. </p><p>King jumped in front of Lilith. </p><p>“No, don’t!” King exclaimed. </p><p>Eda stopped in the middle of striking so as to not hurt King. </p><p>“She was trying to help, she even betrayed the emperor for you,” King said. </p><p>Eda put her arm down. </p><p>“What?” Eda asked. </p><p>“If I knew something like this would happen, Edalyn I-,” Lilith was about to say but the petrification machine started up. </p><p>Willow and Gus both gasped. </p><p>“We’ve got to do something,” Willow said. </p><p>“And in a shocking turn of events, it appears head coven leader Lilith is now in the holding cage, escorted by what appears to be a deranged cat,” Perry announced. </p><p>Gus and Willow walked up to him, Gus tugging on his sleeve. </p><p>“Augustus? I’m live,” Perry whispered to him. </p><p>“Dad, you have to stop,” Gus said. </p><p>Willow took the microphone from him and started speaking. </p><p>“What’s happening to Eda isn’t right, she might not always follow the rules, but she hasn’t done anything worthy of a petrification,”</p><p>The citizens started talking about how much they helped her. </p><p>“The emperor should let Eda go,” Willow said, pumping her arm into the air. </p><p>“Let Eda go,” Gus started chanting. </p><p>The rest of the citizens joined in soon after, all of them chanting “let Eda go.” Back underground, Luz, Akko, and Diana were still with Emperor Belos. </p><p>“Let my friends go, or else,” Luz said, putting the staff to the ground and letting Owlbert fly her out of the roots holding her legs. She cast an ice spell, the last point almost hitting Emperor Belos’s eye. </p><p><b>“Tia Frey,” </b>Akko cast, levitating herself from the roots that were binding her as well. </p><p>Diana did the same thing, they were now hovering above the ground. </p><p><b>“Murowa,” </b>both of them cast at Emperor Belos. </p><p>He teleported behind them to block himself from it, he cast a spell which threw all of them to the side. Luz hit a statue with a lot of force which broke it, the ax he was holding struck the ground almost hitting her, luckily, she ran away in time. They all avoided the spells Emperor Belos was throwing at them by countering with their own spells. Emperor Belos tried to trap them again, but Luz just responded with an ice spike that struck his mask, revealing his right eye. </p><p>“I like your spirit, but try that again and things won’t end well for you, now just a humble message for the time, in the grand scheme of things, The Owl Lady’s life is inconsequential, but then you showed up, if you want to see your mentor give me the portal to the human realm,” Emperor Belos said. </p><p>“But my home,” Luz said. </p><p>Back up on stage the petrification machine started to blast a green beam of magic, it was about to hit Lilith and King, but Eda got in front of them and blocked, thus it hit her instead. Luz looked up to the ceiling and then back ahead, weighing her options, ultimately deciding to give the portal to Emperor Belos. They walked onto the platform and as it rose up, Luz said, </p><p>“I may have lost, but so have you,” </p><p>She struck the staff into the ground and the portal lit on fire, destroying it. They made it the stage just as Eda’s body started to petrify. Luz used a plant glyph, it encompassed the petrification machine in vines, stopping the process, just before Eda’s body became completely petrified. </p><p>“What do we do?” King asked. </p><p>“The spell wasn’t completed, maybe I can help her fight it,” Lilith said, casting a spell on Eda’s body. </p><p>“No, what is happening?” Kikimora asked. </p><p>Diana appeared behind her with her wand ready to shoot a spell. </p><p>“Free them, now!” she demanded. </p><p>Kikimora did as she was told and freed them from the cage. </p><p><em> “That was really hot,” </em>Akko thought, shaking her head right after. </p><p>“Eda, You okay?” Luz asked. </p><p>Eda’s petrification started to wear away and she was able to move again. </p><p>“As good as I’ll ever be,” Eda said. </p><p>They all got on Eda’s back. </p><p>“Let’s fly,” Eda said before flying away. </p><p>The guards all threw spears at her, but she got away before they could do anything. The crowd cheered as she flew off back to The Owl House. Kikimora looked at her with an angry expression as she flew away, but turned when Emperor Belos walked on to the stage. </p><p>“My liege,” Kikimora said. </p><p>“Children of the Isles, the titan has told me to spare The Owl Lady’s life, but in return, her curse will strip away all her powers, let her monstrous form be a lesson about the dangers of wild magic,” Emperor Belos said, before walking back into the castle. </p><p>The crowd went home and Eda crashed in front of The Owl House, she was exhausted, everyone got off her. </p><p>“Don’t worry Eda, I’ll run and get you some elixir, and-” Luz was about to say but got stopped by Lilith putting a hand on her shoulder. </p><p>“No, human, no amount of elixir can heal her now,” Lilith said. </p><p>She walked up to Eda and put her forehead to hers. </p><p>“Oh sister, I should have done this a long time ago. With this spell declared, let the pain be shared,” Lilith said. </p><p>The spell levitated them in the air and let the pain of the curse be shared between them, so now they each have half of the curse. Eda turned back into her human form, but now has one gray eye, and Lilith now has a silver streak in her hair and a gray eye as well. The other four all ran up to hug her. </p><p>“Can you still do magic?” Luz asked. </p><p>Eda tried to cast a spell circle but it broke before her eyes. </p><p>“That’s a no, it’ll take some time to get used to this,” Eda said. </p><p>“I feel that I’ve been weakened as well,” Lilith said. </p><p>“It’s okay, I can teach you what I know, and what we don’t know we can figure out together,” Luz said, putting a light glyph in Eda’s hand. </p><p>Eda tapped on the glyph and it turned into a ball of light that floated up into the sky. </p><p>“Thanks, kid, I look forward to that, and we also have to get these other kids home as well,” Eda said, ruffling Luz’s hair as they all looked up to the night sky which looked very much like a picturesque galaxy with purple and black, but what was different was pink stars. </p><p>“The night sky looks so much different here,” Diana commented. </p><p>“Well we are in a different world after all,” Akko said. </p><p>“Thanks to me, I apologize for causing you so much trouble,” Diana said. </p><p>“I don’t know how a spell going wrong could’ve brought you to a totally different world from your own, but trust me when I say this, you’re no trouble at all, the more the merrier,” Eda said. </p><p>“I'm going to remember that when our other seven friends somehow end up here,” Akko said. </p><p>Eda just laughed and smiled. They looked at the sky for a while longer before it started getting really dark and they had to go back inside. Everybody else went to sleep but Luz decided to record a video before she did. </p><p>“And that’s how we escaped from the emperor. Everyone told me he was the most powerful witch alive, but look at this mom, I chipped off a piece of his mask, I know he's not invincible now. It’s a strange feeling, having gone through so much and not having you to share it with, and I don’t know when and how I’m going to see you again. I will find my way home to you, I promise,”  </p><p>She poked her ball of light to turn it off and went to bed, but little did they know that back at the castle Emperor Belos was rebuilding the portal. </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. A Surprise For Amity</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Sorry for the day late update, didn't finish writing until late yesterday, so I decided to make the upload date today instead of yesterday, but since it was so early, it got pushed back on the pages, anyway enjoy.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Amanda was walking through dark and unknown halls, she noticed that she was in a big mansion of sorts, but she had no idea how she got there. Maybe she accidentally got transported to her house? It didn’t look like her house though. </p><p>“Mom? Dad?” Amanda decided to call out. </p><p>She got no response but instead saw two unknown figures walking towards her. </p><p>“Hello?” Amanda said, confused. </p><p>“Hello?” an unknown voice greeted, also confused. </p><p>Amanda grabbed her wand and illuminated it, the light more clearly showing the two figures in front of her, one a girl and one a boy, wearing the exact same uniforms with a gray shirt, black half-cloak, and cyan sleeves and pants. </p><p>“Who are you?” Amanda asked. </p><p>“I could ask you the same question,” the boy in front of her asked. </p><p>“Amanda O’Neill, nice to meet you,” she said. </p><p>“I’m Edric Blight, and this is my sister Emira,” he said, pointing a thumb towards his sister. </p><p>“Nice to meet you,” Emira said. </p><p>“Wait, you’re wearing the same uniform as that new girl was wearing, what was her name again?” Edric asked Emira. </p><p>“I think Gus and Willow told us her name was Akko,” Emira said. </p><p>“Yeah, but you have a green ribbon instead of a red one,” Edric said. </p><p>“Kind of like your hair,” Amanda commented. </p><p>“Anyway, are you interested in playing a little prank on our sister?” Edric asked. </p><p>“I thought Emira was your sister,” Amanda said. </p><p>“She is, we have another sister, her name is Amity,” Edric said. </p><p>“Sure, I love a good prank, one condition though, can you tell me where Akko is?” Amanda asked. </p><p>“That’s easy, she’s probably at The Owl House,” Edric said. </p><p>“Where’s that?” Amanda asked. </p><p>“Don’t quite know, Amity told us about it once, and we heard Luz say she is staying there, it’s somewhere past the forest, Amity can guide you, if she isn’t too mad after,” Edric said. </p><p>“Okay, so what are you planning to do?” Amanda asked. </p><p>“This is a little simple, but Amity hates surprises, she just got her cast off and can walk normally again, so we wanted to surprise her with a little congratulations party,” Emira said. </p><p>“That sounds easy enough,” Amanda replied. </p><p>“It sounds easy, but we have to make it so Amity doesn’t notice, she’s very perceptive,” Edric said. </p><p>“So, I’m going to distract her by asking if she wants to go see Luz, and you’re going to set up a covert surprise,” Emira said. </p><p>“Got it,” Amanda said with two thumbs up. </p><p><em> “I don’t really understand all of this, but it doesn’t matter, anything to partake in a good antic once in a while,” </em>Amanda thought. </p><p>Emira walked away and Edric and Amanda discussed how to set up the surprise in a way that Amity wouldn’t notice. They went downstairs and Emira walked to Luz’s room and knocked on the door, Amity answered it. </p><p>“Oh, hey, Em, what do you need?” Amity asked. </p><p>“I was wondering if you would like to come with me to see Luz, as you’re all healed, I’m sure she’ll happy to see you after these past couple weeks,” Emira said. </p><p>“Sure, I’ve been wanting to see her anyway,” Amity admitted with a slight blush.  </p><p>“Okay, then, let’s go, lead the way,” Emira said, gesturing her hand to let Amity take the lead in front of her. </p><p>Amity walked out of her room and closed her door behind her. Emira told her to go out the back door because Edric was working in the kitchen, and to quote, “you know how it gets.” They walked to The Owl House and Hooty greeted them. </p><p>“Oh, look hoo it is, the girl who beat me up, and her sister,” Hooty said slightly pissed. </p><p>“Glad to see you too Hooty,” Amity said sarcastically. </p><p>Hooty opened the door and Amity and Emira walked in, at first Akko and Diana didn’t notice them, as they were in their own world, snuggled against each other on the couch sharing a blanket, and talking with each other, but Luz noticed right away and immediately ran to hug her. Amity flushed red at the sudden affection but accepted and hugged back. </p><p>“I’ve missed you so much!” Luz exclaimed. </p><p>“I missed you too, Luz,” Amity admitted with another blush. </p><p>Luz separated from her, and Amity turned her attention to the couple sitting on the couch. </p><p>“Well, they sure look cute together,” Amity commented. </p><p>They both heard this and finally broke the attention they had on each other, and blushed, turning to the source of the voice. </p><p>“Payback for last time,” Amity said, referring to Akko. </p><p>“You sure got me good then, but that doesn’t excuse the fact that you…” Akko trailed off, leaving the rest to the imagination. </p><p>“But don’t you too?” Amity asked. </p><p>“No comment,” Akko said in a vague manner. </p><p>“If you say so,” Amity said. </p><p>“I’m sorry, but I don’t think we’ve properly met, who are you?” Amity asked Diana. </p><p>“My name is Diana Cavendish, and you are?” she asked. </p><p>“Amity Blight, nice to meet you,” she said. </p><p>“Likewise,” Diana said. </p><p>“When are you going to admit it?” Akko asked. </p><p>“I could ask you the same question,” Amity said. </p><p>“Touche,” Akko said. </p><p>“Oh, hello, Ms. Blight, I didn’t expect to see you, have you fully recovered?” Lilith asked as she walked into the living room. </p><p>“Yeah, I’m all better, just got my cast off and don’t need my crutch anymore,” Amity said. </p><p>“That was the longest two and a half weeks of my life,” Luz chimed. </p><p>“I hated not being able to walk around for long periods of time,” Amity said. </p><p>“That grudgby match sure did a number on you,” Luz said. </p><p>“And we still lost,” Amity said, exasperated. </p><p>“We tried our best, The Rusty Smidge was the real problem,” Luz said. </p><p>“I agree it’s stupid, but it’s been part of Grudgby for years, it will be very difficult to convince the officials to get rid of it,” Amity said. </p><p>“Yeah, but I still don’t agree with it, we should’ve won,” Luz said. </p><p>“You guys really should’ve, it was an underdog coming back from behind kind of story,” Akko said. </p><p>“You’re the ones who deserved it,” Diana said. </p><p>“Um… this was a nice reunion, but it’s getting late, we should be getting back,” Emira said. </p><p>Amity looked out the window and noticed it was getting kind of dark. </p><p>“Oh, I didn’t realize how late it’s gotten, let’s go,” Amity said. </p><p>“Bye,” Luz said. </p><p>Amity and Emira walked out of the house and back to their own. They opened the door and, </p><p>“Surprise!!” Edric and Amanda exclaimed as the jumped out from under the table and balloons released into the air. </p><p>Amity looked frustrated and her face contorted into a disgruntled expression. </p><p>“You know how much I <em> hate </em>surprises, and you decided to do it anyway, you sure like to make me irritated,” Amity said. </p><p>“We only do i because we love you,” Edric said, ruffling Amity’s hair. </p><p>“I know, but is messing with me the only way to show your love?” Amity asked. </p><p>She was irritated, but not enough so to not notice the fiery-haired girl in front of her. </p><p>“Wait, who are you? Are you one of Akko’s and Diana’s friends? I haven’t seen you around before,” Amity said. </p><p>“Amanda O’Neill and yes, nice to meet you, Amity, I’m assuming,” she said. </p><p>“Yeah, I’m assuming you want me to take you to see them, am I right?’ Amity asked. </p><p>“I was hoping, if you’re not too mad about this little prank,” Amanda said. </p><p>“I might be mad, but I know that the twins do it out of love, I’ll be happy to guide you, it’s late, so be careful,” Amity said. </p><p>“Thank you so much!” Amanda exclaimed. </p><p>“Before you go, let’s have some cake,” Edric said. </p><p>“Sure, cake might not make up for the surprise, but at least it’s something,” Amity said. </p><p>They sat down to eat cake and after they finished, Amity guided Amanda to The Owl House and she walked the rest of the way past the forest by herself, using her wand as a light source. She approached the house and saw a weird owl head attached to the door. </p><p>  “Hoot! Hoot! Who are you? Wait, you have the same uniform that Akko and Diana were wearing when they first came here, you must be one of their friends, Eda did say more the merrier, so come on in,” Hooty said </p><p>“Thank you…” Amanda trailed off, waiting for a name. </p><p>“Hooty, nice to meet you Hoot!” he said. </p><p>“Amanda O’ Neill, likewise, I’ve never seen a talking owl head on a door before, but that’s pretty cool I guess,” she said. </p><p>“A lot of people are surprised when they first see me, so that’s understandable, Hoot!” Hooty said. </p><p>Amanda walked into the house and saw Akko, Diana, two people she didn’t know, and a cat type creature with horns. The two familiar faces turned to see her. </p><p>“Amanda!” Akko exclaimed, running up to hug her. </p><p>“Nice to see you too,” Amanda said. </p><p>“So now we have all three team leaders, so six more people left, maybe seven if you count Professor Ursula,” Akko said. </p><p>“How did my spell even do this?” Diana asked. </p><p>“I don’t know, but we’ll find a way to fix it, now we need to go to sleep, it’s really late now,” Akko said. </p><p>The other two nodded. </p><p>“But before that, who are these three?” Amanda asked. </p><p>“Luz Noceda, loved the episode where you became a boy by the way,” she said. </p><p>“Huh? Episode? You know what, we somehow got sucked into another world, being in a show doesn’t sound so impossible, Hannah did too,” Amanda said, muttering the last part. </p><p>“Edalyn Clawthrone, just call me Eda,” she introduced herself. </p><p>“I’m King,” he said. </p><p>“Good to know, do you have an empty room I could stay in by chance?” Amanda said. </p><p>“Right down the hall past the weapons room,” Luz said. </p><p>“Thanks,” Amanda said. </p><p>“No problem,” Luz said. </p><p>So they all went to their rooms and went to bed, even if the three ones from another world had to sleep on the floor, they’ll get sleeping bags eventually. </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I apologize if you didn't like the how the prank played out, I'm not really good at writing things like that, so I just wanted to do something simple. Thank you for reading!!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. A Different Potions Room in a Different School</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Sucy lifted her head from the desk and noticed that she was in an empty room that looked quite different from the potions room she slept in the night before. It was still a potions room but had a different layout. She wondered if she accidentally cast a spell in her sleep that transported her to a different potions room, but when she got up and walked over to the shelf that held ingredients, it was all stuff she’s never seen before, and she knows everything about what goes into potion making at Luna Nova, perhaps even more than Professor Lukić. She did what any curious potion maker would do and grabbed some of the ingredients off the shelf, she walked to the back table and set them down to get a better look at them. </p><p>“These are really weird ingredients, did Luna Nova decide to experiment with new ones?” Sucy asked herself. </p><p>She decided to go ahead and mix some of them together to see what they would do. It made a reaction she’s seen before, so she thought the ingredients might be variations on already existing ones she’s used before. </p><p>“I guess they just have slight variations, that’s probably why they had names I didn’t recognize. Then this probably is just a different room, I don’t know what I did to get here though. Did I cast a spell in my sleep? No, definitely not, so did someone decide to prank me? That sounds plausible, but I’m not sure, maybe I knocked over a potion? Yeah, that sounds the most possible, but then again, I’m really careful with that kind of thing,” Sucy rambled to herself, which is unlike her usual way of speaking. </p><p>She mixed some of the other ingredients together to see if she would get a different reaction and she did, it was a type of reaction even she hasn’t seen before. </p><p>“Okay, so some of them are different, good to note,” Sucy said, observing the fading gas bubbles from the reaction. </p><p>She combined more ingredients together and noted how different the reactions were from the ones she was used to. </p><p>“I have to tell Professor Lukić about this,” Sucy said to herself, but just as she said this she heard a rattling on the door, most likely someone attempting to unlock it. </p><p>Someone walked in, but it was someone Sucy didn’t recognize. He looked towards the table at the ingredients that Sucy was working with and his jaw dropped in surprise. He walked up and saw the potions Sucy was making by mixing some of the ingredients. </p><p>“Wow! How did you do this?” the professor asked. </p><p>“I just mixed some of the ingredients together,” Sucy said plainly, shrugging. </p><p>“I’ve never seen anything like this. Are you sure you just grabbed some ingredients off the shelf and mixed them together?” the professor asked. </p><p>“Yeah, I was curious because I’ve never seen ingredients like these before, so I decided to mix them together to see what would happen,” Sucy said. </p><p>“Really? Wow! Not even my best student has made something like this,” the professor said. </p><p>“I’ve never seen you around before, are you a new professor here?” Sucy asked. </p><p>“I was going to ask the same thing, are you a new student?” the professor asked. </p><p>“I’m a second year,” Sucy said. </p><p>“Why have I never seen you then?” the professor asked. </p><p>“Is this not Luna Nova?” Sucy asked. </p><p>“I don’t know what that is, this is Hexside,” the professor said. </p><p>“I’m sorry, what?” Sucy asked. </p><p>“This is Hexside School of Magic and Demonics,” the professor said. </p><p>“So I’m not at Luna Nova Magical Academy?” Sucy asked. </p><p>“Afraid not, see for yourself,” the professor said. </p><p>Sucy nodded and walked out of the classroom only to be faced with different halls and students walking around with different uniforms than her. </p><p>“The professor was right, this looks nothing like Luna Nova, different uniforms, screaming lockers, which are pretty cool, big purple blobs, things flying around, different layout, many more things,” Sucy said. </p><p>She walked outside and turned around to see the front of the school which read Hexside School for Magic and Demonics, just as the professor said earlier, and a very different scenery than she was used to. She noticed three familiar people, wearing the same uniform as the others, with gray shirts and a black half cloak, but one with red sleeves and pants, one with dark blue sleeves and pants, and one with green sleeves and pants walking up with a group of unfamiliar faces, one wearing a uniform with multicolored sleeves and pants, one with green sleeves and pants, one with cyan sleeves and pants, and one with pink sleeves and pants. The three who knew her saw her and went wide-eyed. </p><p>“Sucy!” Akko exclaimed. </p><p>“Akko?” Sucy questioned. </p><p>“Long story short, I messed up a spell, and now we’re all stuck at this place called the Boiling Isles, going to school undercover at Hexside, and we currently have no way to get back,” Diana explained. </p><p>“Yeah, that basically sums it up,” Akko said. </p><p>“Never thought I’d see the day where Cavendish herself messes up a spell, this badly might I add,” Sucy said snarkily. </p><p>“I mess up too you know, I never claimed to be perfect,” Diana said insistently. </p><p>“But bringing us to another world? That’s priceless, even I’ve never messed up a spell that bad,” Amanda laughed. </p><p>“Fine, rub it in my face all you will, but it was a very experimental spell, I’ve never cast it before, so how would I know it would have the opposite effect than what I intended?” Diana asked. </p><p>“I guess that makes sense,” Amanda conceded. </p><p>“Sucy would be perfect for the potions track,” Luz told Willow. </p><p>“Hey, Gus, can you create an illusion for the time being? I can make uniforms pretty quick but I don’t have the necessary stuff needed right now,” Willow said. </p><p>“No problem,” Gus said. </p><p>Gus cast a spell circle and gave Sucy a Hexside uniform, with the classic gray shirt and half cloak, but with yellow sleeves and pants. </p><p>“Don’t forget about the ears,” Luz added. </p><p>“Oh, right,” Gus said, adding the illusion of pointed ears. </p><p>“What’s this?” Sucy asked. </p><p>“Welcome new student to the potions track at Hexside, Sucy Manbavaran,” Luz announced. </p><p>“Who are you?” Sucy asked. </p><p>“I’m Luz Noceda, loved the dream sequence episode, by the way, it was really trippy, those mushrooms were crazy,” she said. </p><p>“Huh?” Sucy said, confused. </p><p>“Apparently we’re in a show called Little Witch Academia, that’s all I really know, don’t question it,” Akko said. </p><p>“What is it about?” Sucy asked. </p><p>“Well, it’s about you guys and your first year at Luna Nova and what happened during it,” Luz summarized. </p><p>“Oh, it’s also an anime, I forgot to specify that,” Luz added. </p><p>“It’s made in my country?” Akko asked.</p><p>“Yeah, but it’s set in England, unlike many other animes which are set in Japan,” Luz said. </p><p>“Nice to know,” Akko said. </p><p>“I was already in the potions room though, I think I met the professor, I have to go back there?” Sucy asked. </p><p>“It’s the track that fits you the best,” Luz said. </p><p>“Wait, tracks?” Sucy asked. </p><p>“Yeah, there are nine different tracks you get to choose from,” Luz said. </p><p>“Is that what these different colors are?” Sucy asked. </p><p>“Yep! I’m in the bard track, Diana’s in the healing track, and Amanda’s in the plant track,” Akko said. </p><p>“I’m in all the tracks, Willow’s also in the plant track, Gus’s in the illusion track, and Amity over there is in the abomination track,” Luz said, pointing to all of them. </p><p>“Hello, I’m Willow Park, nice to meet you,” the girl with green sleeves and pants said. </p><p>“I’m Augustus Porter, call me Gus,” the guy with light blue sleeves and pants said. </p><p>“Amity Blight, pleasure,” the girl with pink sleeves and pants said. </p><p>“Nice to meet you all,” Sucy said. </p><p>“Okay, let’s go to class now. Oh, Sucy, one thing, watch out for Boscha,” Luz said. </p><p>“Anything else?” Sucy asked. </p><p>“Nope! Let’s go,” Luz said, walking into the school. </p><p><em> “I think Boscha’s just misunderstood, she’s not meaning to be mean, but maybe that’s because I kind of have soft spot for her, even if she hasn’t really treated me right in the past. Oh my gosh, do I have Stockholm Syndrome?”  </em>Willow thought as she walked to class. </p><p>Everyone went to their separate classrooms and the bell rang for the start of class. The professors started instructing and everyone did their best to pay attention. </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Since modern technology was introduced to the world of LWA, my headcanon is that Akko and the other characters got introduced to T.V shows and other forms of media, that's why Akko knows anime is from Japan. Oh, I forgot to mention modern technology is still a part of the world, that's why Akko had her phone in chapter 2.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. You Like Her?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>As I said before, thoughts are conveyed through italics, the blank character said is to signify that the character is imagining a conversation between them and someone else, that part is not in italics, that's just how I format my work, so yeah. Friday update because why not? I think you guys deserve it since I didn't update last week, school is really pushing me back, so, sorry, hope you like it. No new characters for this chapter, just an interaction between Willow and Amanda and Luz and Akko, but I'll be introducing Hannah next chapter. I need to break up when new characters arrive, this spell is not a one and done kind of deal, you know how Diana is capable of some powerful magic. Anyway, sorry for the long note, enjoy the chapter.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Willow was sitting in class manipulating some plants, but she was just doing it subconsciously, looking off into the distance, not really paying any mind to what else was going on, the teacher gave them free time with the plants, so Willow did that, but her mind wasn’t there. She was imagining other things. </p>
<p><em> “You like me?” </em>Boscha asked. </p>
<p><em> “Yeah,” </em>Willow admitted sheepishly. </p>
<p><em> “But I treated you horribly, why?” </em>Boscha asked. </p>
<p><em> “I don’t know, something about you makes me… I don’t know,” </em>Willow said. </p>
<p><em> “Don’t worry, I don’t understand either, but I like you too,” </em>Boscha admitted. </p>
<p><em> “You do?” </em>Willow asked, surprised.</p>
<p><em> “Yeah, you’re strong, smart, fight for what you believe, and you’re really cute,” </em>Boscha said, feeling her face getting visibly redder with that last admission. </p>
<p><em> “Are you serious?” </em>Willow asked, even more shocked than before. </p>
<p><em> “I swear on my third eye that this is the most serious I’ve been about anything,” </em>Boscha said in a serious tone, clearly conveying she was. </p>
<p><em> “I don’t know what to say,” </em>Willow said. </p>
<p><em> “You don’t have to say anything,” </em>Boscha said, leaning in. </p>
<p>Willow leaned back and they kissed each other, conveying their feelings without the need for words. They broke apart and smiled at each other. </p>
<p><em> “Wow! I really didn’t think you liked me like that,” </em>Willow said. </p>
<p><em> “I wouldn’t do that otherwise now would I?” </em>Boscha asked. </p>
<p><em> “I guess not,” </em>Willow said. </p>
<p><em> “I’ve always had to build a defense against people, I was conditioned to never lose, especially to people like you. To be honest, I was kind of jealous of Amity, she was friends with you and chose to be again even after her parents said she couldn’t, I wish I could be that brave, but I just end up being mean and bitter, Grudgby was the only thing I had going for me, and I wasn’t even the best at that. For everything I did to you and the way I treated you, I’m sorry,” </em>Boscha apologized. </p>
<p><em> “You’re apologizing? I never expected you to even be capable of apologizing,” </em>Willow said. </p>
<p><em> “I am!” </em>Boscha defended. </p>
<p><em> “I believe you, it’s just I never heard you say those words before, especially not to my face,” </em>Willow said. </p>
<p><em> “Well, then I’m sorry,” </em>Boscha apologized again, with slightly more sincerity than the first time. </p>
<p><em> “I accept your apology,” </em>Willow said. </p>
<p><em> “Are you for real?!” </em>Boscha asked, shocked. </p>
<p><em> “Of course! I forgive you,” </em> Willow said. </p>
<p><em> “I’m glad, I was sitting here thinking maybe you wouldn’t, after all, I haven’t been the nicest person to you, I sure don’t deserve your forgiveness,” </em>Boscha said. </p>
<p><em> “You’re right, you don’t, but I forgive you anyway,” </em>Willow said. </p>
<p><em> “Why?” </em>Boscha asked. </p>
<p><em> “Why? Because I like you, and I believe everybody deserves a second chance,” </em>Willow said. </p>
<p><em> “Well, then, thank you,” </em>Boscha said. </p>
<p><em> “No, thank you,” </em>Willow said. </p>
<p><em> “But I didn’t do anything,” </em>Boscha said. </p>
<p><em> “You accepted my feelings, I think that’s more than enough for me to at least thank you,” </em>Willow said. </p>
<p>“Willow!” someone called out to her. </p>
<p>Willow didn’t hear them, she was still imagining herself with Boscha. </p>
<p>“Willow!” the person called out again. </p>
<p><em> “Amanda?” </em>Willow thought. </p>
<p>“Willow!” the person called out a third time. </p>
<p>Willow shook her head to bring herself back to reality. </p>
<p>“My gosh, Willow, what were you thinking about that got you so detached?” Amanda asked, elbowing her. </p>
<p>“To be honest, Boscha,” Willow said. </p>
<p>“That three-eyed witch from potions, the one Luz warned about?” Amanda asked. </p>
<p>“Yeah,” Willow said. </p>
<p>“Why?” Amanda asked. </p>
<p>“I think I might like her,” Willow admitted. </p>
<p>“Really?” Amanda asked. </p>
<p>“Yeah, I imagined confessing to her and her accepting my feelings,” Willow said. </p>
<p>“How?” Amanda asked. </p>
<p>“I confessed, and she was a bit confused at first, but she accepted and said she liked me too, we kissed, and she told me how she always had to build a wall in front of people, and that she was conditioned to never lose, and she apologized for the way she treated me and I forgave her, and we thanked each other,” Willow retold. </p>
<p>“That’s a real fantasy you got there,” Amanda said. </p>
<p>“You’re telling me you’ve never imagined something like that,” Willow said. </p>
<p>“Nope! I mean I’ve imagined a situation where I’m with someone, but never like that,” Amanda said. </p>
<p>“Really? Who?” Willow said. </p>
<p>“I really don’t want to say,” Amanda said embarrassingly. </p>
<p>“Oh, come on, I told you about mine, it’s only right if you tell me about yours,” Willow said. </p>
<p>“Fine, Hannah England,” Amanda admitted with a blush. </p>
<p>“Are they from the place you call Luna Nova?” Willow asked. </p>
<p>“Yeah, she is, she’s one of Diana’s teammates,” Amanda said. </p>
<p>“Oh, okay, so do you like her?” Willow asked. </p>
<p>“Yeah, I think I do,” Amanda said. </p>
<p>“So, what are you going to do?” Willow asked. </p>
<p>“I could ask you the same question,” Amanda said. </p>
<p>“I don’t know, I’m not even sure she likes me back,” Willow said. </p>
<p>“I share the same sentiment,” Amanda said. </p>
<p>“I guess we will never know if we don’t ask,” Willow said. </p>
<p>“Hannah’s not even here, I really can’t do that at the moment,” Amanda said. </p>
<p>“And somehow I feel like Boscha is just going to flat out reject me,” Willow said. </p>
<p>“I guess we’re both stuck then,” Amanda said.</p>
<p>“I guess so,” Willow said. </p>
<p>They just made small talk after that, Willow occasionally helping Amanda with her plants. </p><hr/>
<p> Luz was sitting next to Akko in class watching other students perform, but her mind was in a different place. </p>
<p><em> “You like me?” </em>Luz asked. </p>
<p><em> “Yeah, haven’t I made that quite clear?” </em>Amity asked back. </p>
<p><em> “Just as friends, right?” </em>Luz asked. </p>
<p><em> “Yes, just as friends,” </em>Amity said sarcastically, rolling her eyes. </p>
<p><em> “Oh okay,” </em>Luz said. </p>
<p><em> “Luz, you clueless dolt,” </em>Amity said, cupping Luz’s cheeks, leaning in to kiss her. </p>
<p>Amity backed away and Luz’s eyes widened in understanding. </p>
<p><em> “Oh,” </em>Luz said in realization. </p>
<p><em> “Yeah, oh,” </em>Amity said, crossing her arms. </p>
<p><em> “I’m sorry, Amity, I didn’t know you liked me in that way,” </em>Luz said. </p>
<p><em> “Well, I do,” </em>Amity said. </p>
<p><em> “Wait, does that mean, I’m the one you wanted to ask to Grom?” </em>Luz asked. </p>
<p><em> “Yes, Luz, you were the one I wanted to ask,” </em>Amity answered. </p>
<p><em> “I finally get it, I was so clueless before, I had no idea, I’m sorry,” </em>Luz apologized. </p>
<p><em> “It’s okay, at least now you know,” </em>Amity said. </p>
<p>“Luz!” someone called out. </p>
<p>Luz was still processing the fact she imagined Amity confessing to her. </p>
<p>“Luz!” the person called out again. </p>
<p>Luz shook her head to regain her composure. </p>
<p>“Oh, Luz, you scared me for a sec, you were kind of spaced out,” Akko said. </p>
<p>“Sorry, just thinking,” Luz said. </p>
<p>“About what?” Akko asked. </p>
<p>“Surprisingly, Amity,” Luz said. </p>
<p>“Really?” Akko asked. </p>
<p>“She confessed to me,” Luz said. </p>
<p>“I wouldn’t have expected her to be so bold,” Akko whispered. </p>
<p>“I’m sorry, I didn’t quite catch that,” Luz said. </p>
<p>“It’s nothing, so, what did she say?” Akko asked.</p>
<p>“Well, she confessed to me, and I was really clueless, saying she liked me just as friends, then she kissed me, and I realized, I asked if I was the one she wanted to ask to grom, and she said yes,” Luz said. </p>
<p>“Most of that is true,” Akko said. </p>
<p>“Huh,” Luz said, confused. </p>
<p>“Nevermind, you’re next to perform,” Akko said. </p>
<p>The teacher called Luz to perform and she played a song on her instrument, she missed a few notes, but overall it was a decent performance. </p>
<p>“So what did you mean by ‘most of that is true,’?” Luz asked. </p>
<p>“I think you should ask Amity yourself,” Akko said. </p>
<p>“If you say so,” Luz said. </p>
<p>They decided to let the subject drop and talked about the Boiling Isles different instruments, and played a few songs. The bell rang signaling the end of the school day and they went back to The Owl House. </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. The England From England</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I know it's been forever since I've updated, school and everything has really put me behind, but here's the next chapter. I hope you enjoy it, I think you're going to be surprised by the track Hannah chooses, and please thank Simple Studies for this chapter as I finished it during one of their study sessions :)</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Hannah sat up in a dark room, feeling a body next to her. She had no idea where she was or even how she woke up with someone in her bed. </p><p>“Barabra?” Hannah decided to ask. </p><p>The other person sat up, groggily, rubbing her eyes. </p><p>“Who are you calling Barabra?” A familiar voice asked back. </p><p>Hannah could faintly make out fiery hair. </p><p>“Oh my gosh, Amanda! Did anything happen last night?” Hannah asked. </p><p>“What could’ve happened? You weren’t even here last night,” Amanda said. </p><p>“Huh? What do you mean?” Hannah asked. </p><p>Amanda got up and opened the blinds, revealing a scenery different from Luna Nova. Hannah walked up to the window and her jaw dropped. </p><p>“Welcome to the Boiling Isles, more specifically The Owl House,” Amanda said. </p><p>“What!?” Hannah exclaimed. </p><p>“Blame your team leader,” Amanda said. </p><p>“Diana did this?” Hannah asked. </p><p>“Yep,” Amanda said, popping the p. </p><p>“Is she here?” Hannah asked. </p><p>“Next room,” Amanda said simply. </p><p>
  <span>They walked out of the room and knocked on the door that was attached to the room next to the one they were in. Akko opened the door. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, good morning, Amanda, Hannah too?” Akko said, confused. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, now where is Diana?” Hannah asked, barging into the room. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What? I’m right here, what do you need?” Diana asked. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hannah started violently shaking her. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“How did we get here? What did you do?” Hannah asked. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hannah, calm down, I tried casting a complicated spell and it backfired,” Diana said, frazzled by the shaking. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hannah stopped shaking her and backed up. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sorry,” Hannah apologized. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s okay, I know I made a mistake, I don’t all of you to tell me,” Diana said. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Alright, then, let’s go meet Luz and the others,” Akko said. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Who’s Luz?” Hannah asked. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’ll see,” Akko said, walking out of the room. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The others followed behind and they walked into the living room to see Eda making coffee and Luz sitting on the couch with King.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Good morning,” Luz greeted.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span> “Good morning,” Akko said. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hello,” Hannah said sheepishly. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, hey, Hannah, I’m Luz, I liked that volleyball game you played in the manga, oh and in the game where you said you liked Amanda as a guy, sorry, there’s not much with you, Barbara, and Jasminka in the anime,” Luz elaborated. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What? Did I hear you right? Manga? Game? Anime?” Hannah asked. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, Little Witch Academia,” Luz said. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Um okay, right, so I’m assuming you’re Luz?” Hannah asked. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yep!” Luz confirmed. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So you know all of us because we’re in a show?” Hannah asked. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So many questions, yes, all of you are characters in a franchise called Little Witch Academia,” Luz said. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Not to interrupt or anything, but what if </span>
  <em>
    <span>you’re </span>
  </em>
  <span>in a show, and it’s called “The Owl House”, named after the house you live in?” Amanda asked. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That would be pretty cool, I like the sound of that,” Luz said. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Anyway, sorry to break up this conversation, but don’t you all need to get to school?” Eda asked. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, let’s go, see you later, Eda, King, and Lilith,” Luz said. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Bye,” they all said in unison as the others walked out of the house. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>They walked to Hexide except for Hannah who just followed because she had no idea where they were going. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"What is this?" Hannah asked as they approached the school. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"This is Hexide School for Witchcraft and Demonics," Willow said as they walked up to them. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Who are you?" Hannah asked. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I'm Willow Park, and you?" she asked. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Hannah England, nice to meet you," she said. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Nice to meet you,” Willow said. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Likewise,” Hannah said. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m not sure what track you would be in because I don’t know much about you or Barbara, so what do you think?” Luz asked. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“First of all, what are tracks?” Hannah asked. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“They’re basically different types of magic you can learn," Luz said. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What types are there?” Hannah asked. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So, there’s Abomination, the one Amity is in,” Luz said, pointing to Amity. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Plant, the one that WIllow and Amanda are in,” Luz said, pointing to them. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Illusion, the one that Gus is in,” Luz said, pointing to him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Bard, the one that Akko is in,” Luz said, pointing to her. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Healing, the one that Diana is in,” Luz said, pointing to her. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Potions, the one Sucy is in,” Luz said, pointing to her. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And the rest are, Oracle, Beast-Keeping, and Construction,” Luz said. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That’s a lot,” Hannah remarked. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I know, it’s a lot different than what you are used to,” Luz said. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That’s an understatement,” Hannah said. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So, which track do you want to join?” Luz asked. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m not sure, Ilusion sounds cool, but I feel like Bard would fit me better,” Hannah said. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Why do you think that?” Luz asked. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I don’t really know, I like making music, but making things seem like they’re different from what they really are, sounds really cool,” Hannah said. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Go with your gut, what do you think feels right?” Willow asked. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You know what, I want to try illusion magic,” Hannah said. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s settled then, Hannah is now a part of the illusion track with Gus,” Luz said. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Gus, can you do a demonstration of your magic for Hannah?” Willow asked. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Okay, sure,” Gus said. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Gus made a spell circle and changed Hannah’s uniform into an exact likeness of his own. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Wow!” Hannah exclaimed, looking at her new uniform. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re starting to sound like me,” Akko commented. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What? I would never want that in a million years,” Hannah scoffed, crossing her arms. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Okay, whatever you say,” Akko said with a wide smile. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Let’s go inside,” Luz said. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>They walked into the school, and Hannah’s jaw dropped at the sight. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Don’t worry, nearly everyone had the same reaction, including me,” Diana said. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That’s at least a little comforting,” Hannah said. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hannah suddenly felt a hand grab her wrist. She looked down to see Gus dragging her. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Where are you taking me?” Hannah asked. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“The illusion classroom,” Gus said. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Okay, you can let go of me now, I can walk by myself, just guide me there,” Hannah said. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Okay, then, follow me,” Gus said, letting go of Hannah’s wrist and running ahead. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hannah followed behind until they got to the illusion classroom. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“This is it,” Gus said as he walked into the classroom. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hannah walked into the classroom and was immediately greeted by two very similar looking people, one a boy, and the other a girl. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Who are you two?” Hannah asked. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I could ask you the same question,” the girl said. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m Hannah England,” she said. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m Emira Blight, and he’s Edric Blight,” she said, pointing a thumb towards him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Nice to meet you,” Hannah said. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Likewise. One thing though, are you friends with that Amanda girl we met the other day?” Edric asked. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Depends on who you’re talking about, if you mean Amanda O’Neil then yes, but if not then no,” Hannah said. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes, that’s who I’m talking about, thank you,” Edric said. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re welcome, I guess, wait, how do you even know her?” Hannah asked. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“She woke up in our house one day, and we planned a prank on Amity, she then went to The Owl House, we haven’t seen her since,” Edric said. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“That must’ve been due to Diana’s spell,” </span>
  </em>
  <span>Hannah thought. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, okay, good to know, did she mention me at all?” Hannah asked. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“How else would I know? She mentioned you when we were setting up the prank while Amity and Emira were at The Owl House,” Edric said. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That’s nice, I guess,” Hannah said, trying to hide a faint blush. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, then, let’s get started then,” Edric said. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hanah created some illusions with her wand because she can’t use her hands to cast magic, but she couldn’t stop thinking about how Amanda talks about her. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Do I like her? No, that can’t be it, can it?” </span>
  </em>
  <span>Hannah thought. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She decided to ignore that thought for the time being and went back to her work. </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>